Never Let Me Go
by GinHermi
Summary: 1960's AU. Choosing between duty and love is never easy. She had a choice to make no matter the scandal that would befall her. If it came between separating from him forever and breaking her duty, she would choose wisely. Heart or mind?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is very AU and I warn you right off the bat because it's going to seem crazy. I'm rather intrigued by the relathionship that ocurred between Wallis Simpson and Edward VIII, and because I can pretty much make a connection to Violet and Tate with anything I see or hear, I thought that it would be interesting to give this factual love story an AHS/fictional twist. So expect things Violate went through to happen here but in a different way. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Los Angeles, 1961

Harmon Mansion

The Harmon Mansion had previously been called The Murder House. That was way back before the U.S. declared that it would have a royal family and before the Prince of the time, Jacob, had bought the house for his lovely wife Ivy in the early twenties.

I know what you must be thinking: How is it possible that one of the most powerful democracies came to have a royal family? When a country is looking to have stars to an innocuous plan to gain friends on an international playing field, they're willing to do anything. It seemed silly what with the construction of the Panama Canal going on, but someone had spread the idea around Washington that having a royal family would be good for the world's view of the country.

So with that in mind the president and Congress decided to work on getting their very own royal family.

The most difficult part had been to figure out who would be considered royal. They decided to go with the most historic decision and that was to base this royal family off of the most direct descendants to George Washington. They found that the most direct descendant was a man called George Harmon. So, amidst a skeptical world (though, surprisingly, heavily supported by England) George and his wife Elaine were crowned King & Queen of the United States. His eldest son Jacob had been the one to buy the murder house.

Before they had been crowned, the Harmon's had had their fair share of wealth due to a large and growing textile business. The crown itself didn't come full of wealth and jewels like the European nations would have: they had a few preserved items kept in museums and a sum of money that would come from their working for the government. Aside from having many public appearances to attend to, the King was rapidly to be educated in history and politics and served as the President's most trusted aid. Together they were THE power team in Washington.

But I digress-

* * *

As previously mentioned, it was Prince Jacob who saw the potential in the Murder House. His advisors had told him that it would be a horrid purchase to make but he simply ignored it. He had the house stripped clean of any sign of the horrible murders that had taken place in the house, had had it lavishly furnished for his new bride and the two of them lived there quite happily for two months until his father died of a heart attack and they were ushered away to Washington. After that, the house served only as a vacation home for the Royals.

In 1959, Jacob's son, Ben, had given the house to his eldest child, Violet. Violet had always loved the old home in California and, more often than not, pouted on the way home to Washington. Ben loved his daughter more than anything in the world (except maybe his son Jack) so when she celebrated her sixteenth birthday he gifted her the house and told her she could live there with her guardian, Moira, if she so chose with the promise that she would attend private school and to come visit her parents for the holidays. Violet readily said yes and she was packed and ready to go live with the small freedom she had been given.

* * *

Today, Violet had just returned from her fall semester at Stanford to her beloved home in Los Angeles. Moira had informed Violet before hand that Leah, the friend her parents made her have because she was the daughter of one of her father's political buddies, was throwing a welcome home party for her. Violet wanted to whine about it, but she kept her mouth shut. The only reason Leah was allowed to have this party in her house was because Vivien, Violet's mother, wanted her to start dating.

No matter how many times Violet tried to tell her mother that there was no rush, Vivien still insisted that Violet must be married young. Leah had, undoubtedly, brought with her the most boring eligible bachelors the East Coast could possibly provide. This had probably made Vivien jump for joy. This really made Violet want to jump from a bridge.

The life that her parents wanted for her was entirely dull and part of the reason she loved being at University so much was that, other than taking the necessary history and political science classes, she could also take the art classes she so desperately loved. Having to attend a party that was for her, in her house, with people she would very likely kill if given the chance made the monotone at least murderously colorful.

When she opened the door to her house there was Leah, in all her stylish glory, bouncing up and down as she said: "Welcome home!"

Violet smiled at her and then acted surprised when she found her living room full of people. She put on her best smile and started saying hello politely and chitchatting with the ridiculous and boring people she found at this party. None were really her friends and she sickened of it. Bile rose up in her throat at the thought of having to continue to be polite to people she didn't like within the confines of her own home.

She excused herself and ran to the bathroom where she took out a razor blade from the cabinet, rolled up the sleeves of her dress and made a cut along her wrist. It was right then, as she relished in the bad habit that one of her art friends had instilled in her, that a blonde man said:

"You're doing it wrong. If you're trying to kill yourself you should cut vertically. They can't stich that up."

Violet turned around and looked at him. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

He wasn't fazed at all, he simply said: "If you're trying to kill yourself, you might try locking the door."

Violet rolled her eyes and simply dabbed her wound with a bit of alcohol (the sting always made her smile) and placed a Band-Aid over it so she could go back to the party without Leah suspecting. And to her surprise Leah had her arms around the very man that had so rudely interrupted her and secretly humiliated her. Leah spotted her as she walked over and then squealed loudly.

"Oh Violet there you are! This is my good friend, Tate. He's a bit late I know, but better late than never. I've been dying for you to meet him."

Tate looked at Violet with a small smirk and said:

"Hello, your highness."

Violet put on her disinterested mask and responded back politely. She noticed the man properly this time. She noticed he was a man to begin with-Leah was 25 and Tate looked to be a bit older than her at the very least. She wouldn't doubt that Leah had played what she lovingly liked to call 'Hide the Pickle' at some point with the poor fellow and somehow then stayed friends with him; he must be rich. She noticed that yes his hair was blonde but it was a dirty blonde and it was boyishly curled. Then his eyes were bordering on pure obsidian. He was handsome. Her curiosity, however, got the best of her.

"So are you Leah's guardian? You seem much too mature to be a playmate of hers if you understand my meaning."

"Is that a backwards way of saying I'm too old for her?"

"No. That's my way of asking if you're her age."

"I'm not. I'm thirty five."

"Ah. So Leah, how is Tate your good friend, exactly?"

"He's Michael's brother. You remember Michael, right?"

"Yes. Your college sweetheart. I thought you hated him."

"I do. Can't stand his guts, but Tate here is much, much nicer."

At that very moment a young man entered the room and Leah beamed. This was the guy that she wanted Violet to meet, in hopes of the princess having a future beau. He was handsome from what Violet could tell; aside from Tate he was the only handsome but different looking guy in the room.

"Violet this is Gabe, my cousin. Gabe, meet Violet Harmon."

"Your Highness."

"Hello Gabe. Since your cousin seems so excited for us to meet, how about you and I go have a walk outside?"

"Of course."

Violet, Gabe and Moira walked around the backyard as Gabe told Violet about herself. Gabe was interesting: he liked rock n' roll and was learning to play instruments but was about to attend medical school because his father made him. In a way he was like Violet and that intrigued her.

For a small while, during Violet's vacation, Gabe and Violet enjoyed some mild flirtation and kisses. To make the blooming relationship even better, when her father and mother visited they approved of the young man. However, come early January they both knew that their blooming relationship was going to face a serious challenge. While Violet would be in California, Gabe was going to be all the way in Boston. Long distance relationships were usually very tough but they promised to work things out.

However, a gorgeous blonde man with dark, penetrating eyes would subtly destroy this relationship.

* * *

One Friday afternoon, after her classes, Violet went to a small coffee shop to relax after a long day. Her chaperones were off duty during this time, and it was the one time a week she felt as free as a bird. And when she entered, she was mighty surprised to see Tate reading a book in a table at the corner of the shop. She hadn't seen him in a while and something inside her told her to go say hi.

"Hi Tate. Fancy meeting you here."

His head snapped up at the sudden noise and he smiled at her. "Hello Violet."

"What are you reading?"

"Frankenstein. I never get tired of it."

"You know, I hate how Hollywood always make the creature into a monster. Dr. Frankenstein is the real monster and I don't get why some people don't see that."

"As I've always said."

"Anyway, I'm curious. What the heck are you doing here in Stanford?"

"I teach here."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. I teach English. Mostly the Romantic Period."

"That explains the book choice."

"Yeah, well…How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you. Just a bit stressed. I hate most of the classes that I'm taking. In fact, I hate what I major in."

"And you're not allowed to change it because you're the King's eldest child?"

"Bingo. Dad frowned at me and gave me a one hour rant when I said I preferred to be taking art classes full time and have time to draw."

"I don't understand why you can't just major in what you want. Logically, I see why but it never seemed right to me. You're a person with different interests… you should have some time to go study what you want."

"I got the house…so at least there's that."

"What do you mean?"

"I own the Mansion. My dad gave it to me: I didn't realize it was a way of bribing me to do what he wants."

"Why would you want that place over living in that nice house in Washington?"

"Hey! My house has personality and I love that. I do miss being in Virginia though. I love it when the leaves change."

"Me too."-He said with a smile.

There was a long pause. Then she smirked and said:

"So is it bad if we're friends?"

"I don't think so. You're not my student after all."

"Ok then. So let's be friends."

"You sure about that Violet? I mean I'm an old guy who loves reading stuff from the Romanticism."

"And I'm a princess who hates her distant controlling parents and wishes she could be an artist. We make quite a pair."

He laughed. They then agreed to meet at the same place every Friday afternoon to catch up.

The following Friday, Violet was in an irritable mood and she was quite happy to see her attractive blonde friend. The whole week she had been unable to get him off her mind despite the fact that she had a boyfriend and that no one would every approve of her ever starting something with Tate. It wasn't that which was irritating her but it didn't help. So when she saw Tate waiting for her, this time reading _As You Like It_, she couldn't help but smile for a moment and sit down.

"Why so sad?"-He asked.

"It's not sad. I'm irritated. A professor called me an entitled princess who thought I knew better than him."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. I swear his wife must be savagely nagging him or something because all I did was point out that the end G was missing in the word 'debating'."

"You hate him right now."

"Absolutely! I just want to murder him in my mind and be done with it."

"So do it. What's stopping you from dropping his class?"

"You're right. He's a jerk to everyone anyway." She huffed.

Tate smiled: "You know you're attractive when you're angry."

Violet smirked at him and said: "_Attractive is just a polite way of saying a woman's made the most of what she's got.*"_

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Where the heck did that come from?"

"I heard a friend of mine say it to a guy who was trying to flirt with her."

He looked at her for a moment and she felt completely awkward. A slight blush crept up her cheeks and she silently asked: "What?"

"You're beautiful, Vi."

"I like you calling me Vi."

"And the saying you're beautiful part?"

"I think you're buttering me up for something. I just don't know what yet."

"You don't think you're beautiful."

"I never said that. I said that I believe you telling me that is because you're buttering me up."

"If I were, you'd know about it."

"How so?"

"I'm much more hands-on than I appear. I would just ask you for what I wanted."

"So you were just flirting with me?"

"Yes."

"You really oughn't flirt with an eighteen year old royal, you know. It could get you into a whole world of trouble."

"I like trouble."- He said with a wink.

Violet laughed. "You were flirting and now we're bantering. It's always interesting between the two of us, isn't it?"

"I like to think so. So what's the name of the guy who was giving you a hard time?"

"Anderson, why?"

"I think I know the perfect way to get back at him."-He said with a devilish smile.

Come Monday night when the professor got into his car, their plan had come to full fruition. Tate and Violet had hidden a basket full of eggs and blue cheese in the backseat that morning and that night had waited for him to arrive. In a secluded spot they laughed when they saw the Prof. gagging at the smell and struggling to get everything out of the backseat.

The following Friday found Tate waiting for Violet right outside the coffee shop. He gave her a rose he had painted black.

"I know how you don't like normal things."

"You're the first boy to ever give me a flower."

"Well I wouldn't consider myself a boy, but I'll take that smile."

Time passed. Violet and Tate had become obsessed with each other. No romantic lines had been crossed yet, but Violet had promptly cut all her ties to Gabe halfway into the semester. Her studies and Tate were the only things she cared about and nothing was going to change that.

The summer was fast approaching and with it brought the couple closer. It would bring them to intimacy. And eventually it would bring them to ruin.

* * *

*_Taken from the movie W.E._

**I have the rest of the story all planed out. I can't wait to write about when the press gets a hold of them. Scandals are a lot of fun! Oh and a shout out to ScarlettWoman710 & OhYellowBird: _The Curve of Her Lips _inspired me to keep the large age difference and to bring out Violet's Lolita side in the next chapter. Well that and the story is just amazing!**_  
_


	2. Chapter Two: On the Edge

**A/N: First I have to say thank you so much to everyone who has gone along with this craziness. I say we belong to a crazy fandom, no? We, most of us anyway, ship Violate...which is just crazy (we just don't care). So crazy it is for me and I appreciate that there are people who are crazy enough to go along with it. **

**This chapter sets up two things: the impending relationship between Violet + Tate and some family dynamics of the Harmons. It's a lot but it's better to get this out of the way for the next chapter. It's going to be juicy, I promise. Hope you enjoy!****  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: On the Edge

Los Angeles, Summer 1962

Much like Violet, Tate was going back to Los Angeles in the summer. He had become a bit distant from Violet as the end of the semester approached and she had begun to worry. She had been temporarily sated however, when Tate assured her that he would come visit her at her home during the break and that they would keep in touch. She smiled in spite of herself knowing that he was acting off kilter.

The summer break started and as such Violet once again arrived at her home. This time there was no party. It was just her, Moira and their maid. Her parents were coming to visit her next week but until then she had time to herself. Going out in L.A. was a challenge and not something Violet was particularly fond of. She hated the people here...the only reason she lived there was because of her house, otherwise she'd spend her time elsewhere.

A week to herself, however, meant that she was free to draw and paint without someone telling her it was a useless hobby and unbecoming of her station. That and she could have Tate over to visit. Just to be safe, however, she'd have to invite someone else over and that might as well be her friends: the art crowd she actually hung out with. A bunch of people who had parents that thought horridly of the arts and most of them sent their parents opinions to hell. The others were like Violet: stuck in a hellhole of doing what others wanted. However, this group would have to be flown in from different parts of the country seeing as they had all gone home.

She called her father and got permission from him to have them all flown in after he and Vivien had visited. She was bothered by it, but acquiesced. She seriously doubted that her father would take kindly to a bunch of people he would deem psychotic.

* * *

As she hung up on the phone the doorbell rang and though she usually didn't open it herself (at Moira's irritating insistence), she was walking by the door and was then completely surprised to see Gabe at her door.

"Gabe, what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Hi Violet. I came to surprise you!"

"Gabe, I broke things off. Remember?"

"Yeah. I just thought it was just because of your semester being too rough. I figured now that it's summer you might want to start things up again."

"Gabe..."

"Hi Violet!"

Out popped Leah from behind the tree in the front yard.

"What the…?"- Uttered Violet.

"I brought Leah along! She was dying to see you and when I said I was coming over she decided to come with me."

Violet's insides were red. Were she normal she would scream at the two of them and tell them that she never wanted to see them again. However, she was obligated to be polite. Being polite was something she didn't have to do with Tate and that was one of the things she loved the most about being with him. And just as she thought of him, he appeared.

Tate walked towards the door and she forced herself not to smile in excitement.

"Hello Tate."

"Hi Violet. Having a party on your lawn and you didn't invite me? I'm hurt."

She rolled her eyes with a small smile dancing on her lips. "Gabe here decided to visit me and Leah tagged along. Now that all three of you are here, would you like to join me for dinner?"

"That sounds great!"-Leah said. She then bounced and held on to Violet as they entered the house.

Gabe and Tate were staring each other down and it would've turned into a Mexican standoff had it not been for the fact that neither one of them had a weapon and that Leah called after them.

* * *

A few minutes later the four of them were settled in the living room waiting for dinner to arrive. The addition of three people was driving the cook insane, so Violet calmed him down by telling him that she would order out and to go home and take the food he had made home with him. She knew that the fancy meal he had made would be much appreciated by the people he loved. The cook was very thankful.

Violet ordered a pizza (or rather Moira did seeing as when Violet tried, Moira grabbed the phone for her) and then had Leah help her make a salad while the boys followed them into the kitchen to keep them company.

"Never would have pegged you as the domestic type, Violet."-Gabe said jovially.

"It's not a domestic thing. I just like being able to do things for myself."

"That's understandable."-Tate said.

"Sure, but the fact that she's making me go along with it is just wrong."-Leah whined.

"Oh stop Leah before I start calling **you** a princess."-Violet retorted.

After which they waited for the food to arrive in the living room. The air was tense. Violet was happy to see Tate but Gabe and Leah were in the way of them having any deep conversation. Gabe being in the room was awkward enough considering the flirtation she had going on with Tate and she was afraid of giving away too much because Leah was a bit of a blabbermouth. No one spoke and instead they all drank from their respective glasses of Iced Tea.

* * *

The food arrived and they all went into the dining room. The cousins sat next to each other on the west side of the table and Violet and Tate sat next to each other on the east. Somehow they got into animated conversation about the film Cape Fear. Violet kept mum about the fact that she had gone to see that film with Tate (and Moira) but spoke about it nonetheless. The four young people then spoke about music and joked around a bit until Tate accidentally knocked his glass of ice tea and it fell on Violet.

"I'm so sorry Vi!"-He said.

"It's ok Tate."-She said quietly and was about to excuse herself when Gabe looked at her with daggers in his eyes.

"He gets to call you Vi?"

After which he stormed out of the house. Leah looked shocked at Violet and Tate and then ran off after her cousin.

Violet smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand at the mistake they had just made. Tate knew it too and pinched the bridge of his nose for a brief second. It was well known to the people that knew her that she never allowed anyone to call her Vi. In fact, she had told Gabe the following when he made the mistake of calling her by it during one of their dates.

"Do not call me Vi! Only my family is allowed to call me that. Them and whoever I consider intimate enough to refer to me with a pet name."

Of course Gabe would explode at that. Violet just hoped that Leah would be able to keep her big fat mouth shut. Tate was beside himself with guilt and said:

"I'm sorry Violet. It just slipped out."

"It's not your fault. You're used to calling me that."

Violet looked at him for a moment and then acted on impulse. She got off her chair (wet skirt be damned), straddled him, wrapped her arms around his neck and firmly kissed his lips. The desire to kiss him had been growing inside her for weeks and seeing him so apologetic and accidentally marking himself as being intimate to her in front of two people she didn't particularly like made that desire snap. She had to kiss him, so she did. And as the kiss went on, it was she who used her tongue to pry his mouth open. A small groan escaped him and as he was about to grasp her waist, she broke the kiss, got up and left the room. She left him in a state of momentary unrest.

* * *

Tate was shell-shocked. He hadn't been expecting her to kiss him like that. He knew the two of them had been flirting and that there was some heavy attraction between the two of them but he just wasn't expecting her to do that. He felt horrible about it. Not because of the age difference, for long ago he had come to accept that Violet was an adult and could make her own decisions. It was because he had been keeping a secret from Violet: two secrets, actually. The first was by far the less severe of the two. If anything was to happen between the two of them, he would have to tell her that at the very least. The second secret was not something he was proud of and it was something that would probably make Violet hate him for a long period of time, so he would ease into that one. It was probably better to tell her right away and let the chips fall where they may, but he was afraid of never seeing Violet again.

He got up and searched for Violet. She was in her study sitting along a love seat, her feet bare lying in the middle of it and sketching something on a notepad that rested on her thighs. The door was open but he knocked to politely get her attention. She continued sketching but said:

"Yes, Tate?"

"Violet, there's something I need to tell you."

"Was that a mistake or something? Was it awful?"

"No. Absolutely not. I enjoyed kissing you. I just...I haven't been completely honest with you and I'd like to be."

This got her attention and she put down her charcoal pencil and looked up at him.

"Are you gay?"

"No! I want to be with you so badly, Violet. It's just that..."

"What."

"I'm recently divorced."

"How recent?"

"Officially since last month. We had been separated for over a year, I swear."

There was a thunderous silence in the room for what seemed like an eternity but was in reality no more than two minutes. Violet was simply processing all the information. She had to process that when she had first met Tate and when their flirtations first started he had been married. There was no other way to look at it. What's worse, she was pretty sure big-mouthed Leah knew all about it.

Did all of this really change much? Violet could understand that Tate would want to keep his divorce from her until it was officially processed. He hadn't crossed the line with her whilst he was still married. Besides, the one that had crossed the line was her...at least physically speaking. It also didn't change the fact that she was falling in love with a man nearly twice her age. It didn't change the fact that if and when the public and her parents got wind of the situation, it would have severe consequences.

She got up and walked over to him. "Don't lie to me ever again."

He looked at her with sad eyes and said: "I won't I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, taking in his comfortable scent.

"You know, people are going to find out about us."-Said Violet.

"You mean because of Leah?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about her...I'll make sure she keeps quiet."-He responded

"You've got some dirt on her or something?"

"Yeah something like that."

* * *

Tate and Violet made a promise that they would keep away from each other for the week her parents and her brother would visit. Though Violet had mentioned Tate to her parents before, she had always made sure to make it sound like passing meetings that made them seem like acquaintances at the most. Them being apart for a week was next to nothing time wise and Violet promised him a surprise by the end of it all.

Despite that she sometimes loathed the plans that they had for her, Violet really loved her parents and was glad to see them when they came to visit. Their visits were always filled with family time. When her family came to visit her, it was as if they didn't have reputations to uphold or as if they didn't have the world watching over them. During these moments they were just a normal family of four (well setting aside their wealth and the fact that they would often be followed if they were in the heart if L.A).

Her five-year-old brother was the first to come out the car and the first to see her waiting on the porch. The little guy ran to his big sister and Violet smiled as she gathered him into her arms and hugged him.

"Hi Jack! Did you miss me? I missed you."

"Hi Violet! I did miss you."

Her parents smiled when they saw the sibling bonding.

The week had gone by in a flash. For the most part Violet had had a good time. There were however, two instances that readily reminded her of why it was that she didn't live with her parents and why it was that she only handled them in small doses.

* * *

The first had come upon while her mother was out shopping with Jack, and Violet had accidentally come across her father in his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed with his mistress, Hayden, and they were on the verge of a kiss. Their lips were less than an inch from touching. Her father saw her out of the corner of his eye and pushed Hayden off of him.

Violet stomped off and locked herself into the study. She gathered her sketchpad, her pencil and got to drawing. Ben tried to talk to her through the door.

"It's not what it looks like Violet."

"Go away."

"I'm sorry Violet!"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. Go away and leave me the fuck alone."

And so he did.

* * *

The second incident came about when her mother had caught her on the phone talking to Tate. It had been late at night; she had felt rather lonely and couldn't sleep. Though they promised not to see each other for a week, they did agree that she could call him whenever she wanted. So as the telephone rang, she waited impatiently to hear the smooth baritone of his voice.

"Vi?"- He clumsily mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey. I can't sleep."

"Really? How come?"

"I think you know why."

"I could guess but at this time of night I seriously doubt I'd be right."

Violet put on a devilish smile and decided to play with him. She put on her best seductive voice and said: "And what would you guess is the cause of my nightly excitement?"

That seemed to have caught his attention because his voice perked up. "Right now, I'd guess it would be racy thoughts."

"Such as?"

"The things that I would do to you if we were alone."

"Maybe. It depends on what those things are."

"I'd do many things to you Vi."

"Would you kiss me?"

"I have and I would again and again."

"Would you touch me?"

"All over. I'd lay you down on the bed and I'd caress your soft skin. Make you purr like a little kitten."

Violet let out a breathy moan at the thought. However, she wanted to seduce him and not the other way around. She replied:

"I'm so wet."

"Fuck, Vi."

"Naughty boy. That's exactly what I want to do…fuck. How'd you know?"

That was the precise moment in which Vivien entered the living room and called Violet's attention. Violet's eyes widened as she turned to look at her mother.

"I've gotta go. Bye."- She said and quickly hung up the phone.

Vivien had her hands on her hips and was looking at Violet with an evil eye.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody."

"Don't you dare lie to me Violet. Who were you talking to?"

"No one you should concern yourself with."

"You were speaking in a very lewd manner to what I'm hoping is a boy. I think I have a right to know who it is that you were talking to."

"If you must know, yes I was speaking to a man. And you are my mother but I'm an adult and I don't have to tell you whom I'm speaking to. That right you said you had is nonexistent."

"Was it Gabe?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but no. I broke things off with Gabe months ago."

"Why?"

"None of your business."- Violet said as she walked away.

"Violet Harmon, you get back here!"- She yelled after Violet. "Your father and I talked with him about an engagement a week ago! He is a perfect gentleman and he's just the kind of man you should marry."

That made Violet stop. She was so tired of this. Violet didn't want to yell anymore so she sighed and turned to face her mother.

"Mom, please understand that I don't want to get married for a long time. I get that I have a responsibility to this family to marry well and whatever but if and when I decide to marry it'll be under my terms and it'll be with whom I choose. And I don't like Gabe. He's nice enough but I don't like him in that way. Could you just respect my decisions and give me some privacy?"

Vivien was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Vi. Sometimes I forget that you're an adult. I just want what's best for you. When your father chose to marry me, I had to go through so many changes in my life. It's not an easy task to be with someone always in the spotlight. You get it a bit easier because you're in college. But you have to think of further down the line. Think of the time when your father and I won't be here. That's the time that scares me. I just want you to have someone that I know will be there for you no matter what."

And as she looked at her mother, she asked the burning question that had been hanging on her mind for a while.

"Mom, why do you stay with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you don't care about the money or the title. So why do you stay with him even when you know he's cheated on you?"

"As stupid as this might sound it's because I love him. And the thing is when you fall in love, it's kind of like you go crazy. Before you know it, the whole world is different and then you'd do anything for the other person. Even stay with them when under horrible circumstances."

Even though Violet was about to say something, Vivien left her alone and went back to her bedroom.

Violet often had fights with her mother that ended just like this one. Violet loved her mother but no matter what she said, it was hard for Violet to understand why she would just let someone drain her emotionally like that. It was abuse that her mother went through and it angered her that her mother did nothing about it. It made their relationship tense and it was hard to be around her all the time with that hanging over their heads.

Violet was unaware, however, that her mother was just as capable to be unfaithful as her father was.


	3. Chapter Three: Only Fools Rush In

**A/N: This chapter took me a while to write but I hope you all like it. It's a lot of teasing, a lot of fluff and a dash of smut. And may I just note that I think this is really fluffy? I blame the song.**

**This chapter has a soundtrack...when Violet + Tate are listening to music and dancing they listen to:**

**1. Love Is Strange by Mickey & Sylvia**

**2. Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley (which to me should be a Violate song regardless of the time period)**

**Some lines taken from Lolita and one line from A Walk to Remember.**

*******JFK airport used to be commonly called Idlewild before it was renamed in December 1963. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Only Fools Rush In

LAX

New York

Italy

Summer 1962

* * *

When the week had ended and Tate had found himself secretly dragged to LAX, he had been surprised just like Violet promised. And when he was escorted onto a private plane and saw Violet's smiling face, he simply had to ask:

"What did you tell your parents?"

She smirked. "The truth. I just kept you out of it. Told them I was taking Leah with me. Which reminds me, how did you get her to keep quiet? She hasn't spoken to me since she was at my house."

"I have my ways."- Tate said cryptically as he sat in the seat next to her.

Violet slightly pursed her lips and smiled. "If you don't tell me now, I'll just make you tell me when we're alone."

He was about to open his mouth when she interrupted him. "You really don't want to play with fire, Tate."

"I'll take my chances."- He said getting a bit closer to her.

"Your choice."-She said arching one eyebrow. She leaned away from him and looked out the window.

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to just enjoy the ride."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Leah?"-She said as she looked back at him.

"That depends. What are you going to do to me if I don't?"

"I'll torture you…slowly but efficiently."-She said in a huskier voice as her right hand grazed his thighs and lightly touched his crotch. Tate shuddered at the sensations. Violet, in his mind, had no idea the effect she had on him. The ghosting of her hand over him had made his body react instantly and he had to keep enormous amounts of self-control to not attack her.

Violet would normally never act like that but with Tate everything she once deemed normal was thrown out the window. He brought out her inner temptress and if he wasn't going to tell her what she wanted to know then she was going to get it out of him using that dark side of her, propriety be damned! Just as she was about to make her move, it was announced that they were taking off.

The two of them buckled their seatbelts. She smiled when she saw Tate sigh and relax a bit, thinking that she would back down because the plane was soon to take off. However, once the plane was in mid air Violet started gently rubbing Tate's inner thighs. He gasped.

"You like that?"- Violet said in a lascivious tone as she continued her actions. Tate had thrown his head back, had shut his eyes tightly and his breathing had become heavier.

"You want more, don't you?"- Violet continued as her hands inched closer to his cock. He groaned. She rubbed there for a second and then stopped. She laid her head on his arm and looked at him with starry eyes. "I want things too."

Violet sat upright again just as the plane stabilized and she could take off her seatbelt. _Perfect timing_, she thought. She unbuckled her seatbelt and sat on Tate's lap. She gently began to rock herself into him as she asked: "I think you should tell me about what happened to Leah."

"I don't think so."-Said Tate, his voice deeper and laced with lust.

Violet momentarily stopped but then continued her ministrations on his hardened member in a harder and faster manner. "I think you should tell me what happened, Tate."

Faster she went and Tate's mind simply went on an overload of sensations. He couldn't properly process what she was saying. All he knew was that he was close to climaxing and he just wanted to finish.

"Ta-te."-She said in a sing-song voice. "I think you should tell me. Am I right?" And she continued. He was so close to unraveling that he would've given anything to just let her finish. "Am I right?"

Tate just focused on what she was making him feel. He wanted her now more than ever. He was her slave. He got closer and closer to his ending.

"Am I right, Tate?"-Said Violet again this time leaning back and kissing his jaw.

"Yes! Yes! God yes!"- He said gently as he came. Violet smiled and got off of him and back into her chair. Tate took that very moment to excuse himself to the bathroom promising to tell her the story when he got back.

* * *

After he had finished cleaning himself up, and had returned to his seat he looked at her and said:

"That was not very nice."

She smiled at him. "I told you not to tempt me."

"Yeah well, not only did you use me to get what you wanted but you made me feel like a school boy."

"What, you got that feeling from finishing so fast?"

"Yes."

"I like having that effect on you. Now, tell me what happened."

"Well, your bubbly friend Leah has been abusing marijuana and some other drugs. Her parents weren't going to take too kindly to that. I know where she keeps them after all. If you think Leah is very jumpy when you see her, you should see her when she's just about had everything she keeps in her drug cabinet."

"It doesn't surprise me that she abuses marijuana. One of my friends gave me some and I was giggling like an idiot for a while. Leah is like that always. Other drugs I wouldn't know about, though."

"You had marijuana?"

"I'm a college student and I hang around a bunch of artists, one of them was bound to get me to try something. Don't tell me you've never done it."

"I have. Not my thing."

"What else was she taking?"

"Cocaine and some of her mom's prescription medications."

"Never heard of cocaine. Do I want to know?"

"No. It isn't very pretty."

"What'd you do take the drugs from her?"

"I did. She went crazy and almost strangled me."

Violet started laughing. She just couldn't stop herself. The visual of thin Leah trying to choke Tate just seemed comical. He could easily overpower her if he tried but somehow she knew he wouldn't.

"She didn't actually strangle me, you know."

Violet continued laughing: "It's still funny."

Tate then started tickling Violet and her laughter just got louder. She tried to get him to stop but it was hard for her to breath. Tate saw this as perfect opportunity to get his vengeance on her for seducing him earlier. He started kissing her neck as one of his hands continued tickling him and the other went underneath the skirt of her dress. That was when Violet stopped laughing.

"You like that?"-Tate said, mimicking her earlier words.

He massaged her over her underwear for a few seconds and then stopped and withdrew altogether.

Violet's eyes shot opened at being abandoned in her time of need.

"You're not being fair! I let you finish!"

"All's fair in love and war, Vi."

"You never did tell me where you were taking me."

"I'm not going to tell you now. You've made me angry."

"You said you were going to tell me if I told you what happened to Leah."

"No, I didn't. You just interpreted it as that."

"You're a clever little minx."-He said with a smile on his face.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you, kind sir. I'm not going to tell you where we're going so just sit back and read a book. The flights are going to be long."

"Flights?"

"Yes, plural. Just sit back and relax."-She said confidently.

* * *

They both sat down with books until they arrived in at Idlewild* hours later. The plane needed to re-fuel, the second flight was going to take about nine hours and it was nighttime, so the second flight was programmed for morning.

This was the most difficult part of the whole trip for Violet. She wasn't about to leave Tate alone, but she knew that while in Manhattan there would be a high probability of being seen with him if she wasn't careful. If word got out about her and Tate, things would be disastrous. The press was ruthless and no doubt that within a small while they would find out that the eighteen year old American Princess was dating a thirty-three year old divorced man and staying in a hotel room with him. It wouldn't end well if that happened. Luckily, she had planned everything to a tee.

She would be the first to get out of the plane and into a car that would take her to the Plaza. A while later, Tate would do the same. After she had checked in at the hotel and got settled in her suite. Tate would arrive with a flower arrangement from her 'parents' and be escorted by the hotel's manager, Robert, to Violet's room. In the morning, Violet would again be the first to leave and Tate would follow minutes later. Once at the airport in the morning, Tate would be again hidden, like he had been in LAX, to get on the aircraft and off they would be to Italy.

* * *

"We're going to Italy?"-Said Tate when Violet finally told them their destination as they were having dinner in the hotel suite.

"Yes, but that's just a stepping stone. Once there, we'll head to the docks and go on a cruise through the Mediterranean."

"You chose me to go along with you on this adventure?"

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"Don't ask a question you already know the answer to."-She said and leaned in to kiss him.

After dinner, they both felt like listening to some music, so Tate turned on the radio. The songs filtered the air and the pair cuddled on the sofa for a while. Then a familiar song played and Tate got up and asked Violet to dance with him. She thought about it for a second seeing as she wasn't a particularly great dancer, but acquiesced nonetheless.

"I'm not a very good dancer."-She confessed as she stood up.

"I seriously doubt that."

"I'm serious."

"Just follow my lead, Vi."

"Ok."

Tate grabbed her and pulled her tight against him and they started moving side to side. Violet happily placed her head on his shoulder and before she knew it she was swaying her hips with him and they were dancing to the music quite perfectly. She felt herself flush at the sensations of their synchronized movement.

_Baby_

_Oohh, baby_

_My sweet baby_

_You're the one_

When the song ended, Violet looked up at him and kissed the corner of his mouth. The song was about to change when it was announced: "This one is for all the true lovers out there."

It was an Elvis song Violet knew pretty well but she was a bit nervous as had never had a romantic song play while she was in close proximity with a boy. She still really wanted to dance with Tate, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her lower back. It was a slower song than the one before and while they moved, they looked into each other's eyes and actually listened to the lyrics of the song while they gently swayed. Something inevitable happened in that moment and as it did Tate lips descended onto Violet's and they shared the most chastely passionate kiss either one of them had ever had.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

When they broke apart, Tate was the first to speak: "I love you, Violet."

Violet's eyes widened slightly. She felt it too but she was so afraid to say it. She was afraid to plunge into this even further than she already was. It was difficult for Violet to expose herself and remain so vulnerable emotionally. Her mind fought her, but her heart spoke and she told him.

"I love you, Tate."

She kissed him again just as the song ended. She wasn't going to fool herself into thinking that she had tried to stop herself from loving him anymore. It was stupid to try. She wanted to fall in love with him from the very first moment he had called her Vi. She wanted him to fall in love with her from that moment on as well. She didn't care about the fourteen or so years between them, she didn't care about the divorce, or that she was who she was. She wanted to be his for as long as she lived. She scared herself with all those thoughts.

Tate, similarly, didn't care about anything that could ever get between them. Not his age, his inferiority to her, how undeserving of her he believed he was, his dark past…nothing mattered to him in this moment. In this moment he and Violet were two people in love and who were sealing their fate with kisses. He felt more alive in the grasp of her tiny figure than he had ever before. It was a very odd thought but, for the first time in his life, he had truly fallen in love. He cared about her feelings more than his own. He valued her life over his in every way. He would never let anyone or anything hurt her.

Tate pulled his lips away from hers for a moment, despite her protest, and grabbed her from where she was standing and gathered her in his arms like he would if she would is she were ever to become his loving bride. Violet squealed for a moment but then threw her head back in laughter and wrapped her arms around him as he walked over to the bedroom of the suite. He gently placed her on the bed and then lay down next to her. They looked at each other for a moment and kissed before Violet told him to turn the other way so that they could spoon. He did as she asked and Violet cuddled up to his back, wrapping her right arm around him and held his hand and lay her head right next to his. They were both tired and before they had even thought of changing or, perchance, making love for the first time, they fell asleep together…comfortable in each other's warmth.

* * *

The morning wake up call came to soon in Violet's opinion. She wanted to stay on that bed with Tate, taking in his earthy & comforting scent and absorbing her loving warmth. However, she perked up when she realized that once on the boat they would get to do whatever it was that they wanted for however long they wanted. She got up quickly, showered and got changed, brushed her hair, put on some make-up and gathered her things. Tate had woken up long ago but he was half absorbed in the observance of her flurried movement.

In fact, by the time that she had finished and was about to walk out the door, Tate had barely just gotten out of the shower. When Violet came to give him a kiss until they saw each other later, she caught him wearing nothing but his underwear. She blushed. Despite all the teasing and seduction that had gone on between them, they hadn't seen each other naked. This was as close as it was going to get until Italy, she thought. She blushed but looked at him appreciatively.

"Vi?"-He said with a smirk on his face.

She snapped out of her reverie. "Yes? What do you need?"

"You came in here."

"Right. Um, I'm going. I'll see you later."-She said and quickly got close to him and kissed him on the cheek.

She was about to leave when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into him. He crashed his lips onto hers. Maybe it was forward but, frankly, after going over the hurdle of confessing their love for each other last night, becoming physically intimate was nothing. The kiss got Violet hot and she knew that if she didn't leave now, they would both be late. Well that and she kind of preferred that their first time together wasn't a quick, in the heat of the moment, encounter. She pulled away from him slightly and seductively said: "There'll be time for that later, naughty boy." She momentarily slipped her hand inside his underwear and rubbed him before just as quickly pulling away and running out the door while giggling.

Tate huffed in exasperation. He knew it was payback for having teased her. That wasn't very helpful however, and if he was going to leave anytime soon then he needed to take care of the problem she had created. He went to the bathroom again, undressed and stood under the ice-cold water of the shower for a few minutes thinking of his grandmother so it could finally go down.

* * *

When Tate found himself on the plane later that morning and was sitting next to Violet who was nonchalantly sipping some water, he couldn't help but react:

"THAT. Was not very nice, Vi."

"Neither was you leaving me wet and wanton yesterday."

"I only did that because you extorted me with sex acts."

"True, but you climaxed, right?"

He looked at her for a moment and when she gave him a look he sighed and said: "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm going to make it up to you in Italy."

"I'll more than make-up for leaving you unsatisfied. I promise."

She smiled devilishly: "I bet."

The flight was long but the two lovers tried to keep busy as best they could. They would chat or read and for a long while they took out their respective notebooks and practiced their hobbies. While Violet started sketching Tate in the way she had found him this morning, Tate fiddled around with his writing. And while Tate wrote, he caught Violet looking at him from time to time out of the corner of his eye. There was one instance in which she was looking at him intently.

"Do you want me to turn my head in your direction so you can get a better look?"

"That would be helpful."

Tate turned his head and curiosity got the better of him: "What exactly are you trying to focus on?"

"Your Adam's apple."

"My Adam's apple?"

"Yes. It's pronounced. I like it and I'm trying to draw it properly."

"Ok."

Violet looked intently at his Adam's apple for a minute and then looked back down at her sketchbook. Tate always noticed that when Violet was drawing something she listened to the world around her but her eyes and her hands were incredibly occupied. It was an endearing quality because she was half present and half absent to this world. His point was proven when she asked:

"You've been erasing a lot. What are you working on?"

"Just some poetry."-He said nonchalantly.

She looked at him for a moment. "Can I read some?"

"Not yet. I'll give you something to read when it's ready."

She smiled and went back to her sketch. "Ok."

* * *

Hours later they had arrived in Italy. It seemed like they had travelled the entire day. In fact, they had arrived at five o'clock in the afternoon. However, because of the time difference, it was eleven o' clock at night and they had been sitting on a plane for almost nine hours. They needed to stretch their limbs or they were going to go mad. There was only so much you could do in a confined space for nine hours before you went mad.

When they arrived the two of them were escorted to the boat. Violet and Tate almost told them they'd walk there if it weren't too far. So, it was when they arrived at the boat that they got to walking around the deck together just for the sake of walking. After a while, Violet asked Tate to play scrabble with her and he agreed.

Oh what webs Scrabble would weave. For some strange reason, their game of Scrabble would turn into an innuendo game. Tate went first and his first word was: S L A V E. Whether it was subconscious or not, Violet's first word was: Y E S. Tate laughed: "Interesting word choice."

"Just keep playing."-She said dismissively.

The words seemed to join into a strange unspoken form of foreplay.

S L A V E

Y E S

Y I E L D

A L I V E

S E X

L O V E

L U S T

T A K E

When Violet finished putting the letters of the word 'take' on the board she properly looked at Tate. "Is it just me, Tate, or is this game trying to tell us something?"

"It's not telling us anything. I'm telling you I want you and you're telling me you'd let me."

He went over to the other side of the table and kissed Violet passionately. His hands grasped her waist as his tongue opened her mouth. Violet opened her legs and wrapped one of them around his thighs and pulled him in closer to her. When she did that their centers touched and both if them moaned at the feeling.

"Bedroom, Tate."-Violet huffed out.

He got off her, grabbed her hand and they started walking towards the bedroom. It was a slow walk that seemed to take hours but it nicely built up the already burgeoning sexual tension between the two of them. Violet was second to enter the bedroom so she locked the door behind her and looked at Tate who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

She was partially nervous because she hadn't done this before, but her nervousness was severely clouded by her desire. She straddled Tate and kissed him as he began to unzip her dress. Once the zipper was completely undone, Violet took it off over her head and pushed Tate down onto the bed. Tate, however, wasn't going to let her have control in this situation. So he rolled her over so that he was on top. He kissed her neck and ran his hand down her body and into her wet folds. Violet gasped and then moaned as he fingered her.

"I want to touch you."-She breathed.

"Princess Vi wants to touch me?"-He said putting for pressure the fingers in her pussy.

"Yes."-She said difficultly.

"Don't you want me naked first?"

"Mhm."-She said whilst shutting her eyes and biting her lip."

"Maybe I should get you naked first."-He said withdrawing his fingers from her. That made Violet angry and she sat up and looked at him angrily. "Patience, Vi."

He removed her bra slowly and kissed her shoulder. The act of him removing her bra had brought back Violet's virginal nervousness. However, when he gave her reassuring kisses on her neck and shoulders and told her that she was beautiful she relaxed. She kissed his lips and said:

"I love you."

It wasn't long before they were both completely naked and lying one next to the other kissing and groping. Tate wrapped one of his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. Violet used one of her hands and started rubbing his erect cock. It had started out from lust but now their movements were smoldering; they were slow but all consuming. Violet felt like she was going mad and she said:

"Fuck me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded: "I want to."

He rolled on top of her and looked into her eyes lovingly and slowly as he slid inside her. Her breath hitched at the foreign sensation. It was slightly painful but not too much. Tate didn't dare move. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Violet."

The words were comforting. Violet got more comfortable after a small while and thrust her hips into him. He got the message and started moving with her. It was soon that they had entered a lust-induced frenzy and were panting heavily as they moved in synchronization. After a while, Violet started feeling pressure build inside her as Tate hit a particular spot that made her bite her lip violently. The next thing she knew she was cumming and her walls were contracting around Tate's length. She let out a loud moan: "Tate!"

He followed her at that moment. The pleasure of having her climax was enough for him. "Violet!"-He groaned. He then lay back down on the bed and got close to her side. Violet sighed and turned her head towards his and smiled at him. Her eyes felt heavy and she gave in to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, the two of them found themselves spooning. As before, Violet was wrapped around Tate. She smiled at that and kissed the crook of his neck. She went into the bathroom and got into the shower. A few minutes later she was happily surprised to feel his arms wrapping around her.

After their shower, they both got dressed and were pleasantly surprised to see that they were sailing along the beautiful Italian coast. It was a beautiful day and it would be a pity to spend it indoors. So they sat outside and enjoyed each other's company. They weren't aware, however, that once they reached the next port, they would become a public couple once and for all.


	4. Chapter Four: The King's Speech

**A/N: First, I am VERY VERY VERY sorry for the last bit of this chapter. I mean it. I apologize wholeheartedly.**

**Second, I think we all love Tate's ring and I have to fangirl about the fact that I have a ring that's incredibly similar and I wear it on my thumb! Had to include it.**

**And thanks to all the followers and reviewers.**

***From Chicago**

* * *

Chapter Four: The King's Speech

Naples

Crete

BWI

Virginia

Summer 1962

* * *

Their first stop was in Naples. Unbeknownst to Tate and Violet, someone working closely to them had tipped off the Italian press. So when the pair was about to dock in Naples, they were blissfully unaware of what they would encounter. Actually, for a while they were just enjoying the beauty of the atmosphere.

Violet was siting outside under an umbrella in her bathing suit with wayfarer sunglasses on, sipping on a refreshing glass of ice tea, smoking a cigarette and reading _A Clockwork Orange. _Being in the sea miles away from her parents and from everyone that was supposed to have a perfect image of her, allowed Violet to be herself. She could read dark books and smoke in peace, much like she did when she was alone with Tate or in her house when Moira went out to go about her personal business. As she read about Alex's dark world and enveloped herself in nicotine, Tate came up behind her and surprised her with a present. Violet wasn't usually one for presents, but she'd make an exception in Tate's case. At first Violet thought nothing of it. He presented her with a simple yet beautiful ring in the shape of a snake that Violet had seen him wear on more than one occasion.

"It used to be mine."

"Used to be?"

"I'm giving it to you."

"What? Why?"

"I'm quite technically courting you. I wanted to give you something."

"Courting me?"-She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's just something for you to have…of mine."

He bent down to kiss her and as he did, she muttered against his lips: "Ok."

The ring was so big on her hands that it only fit on her thumb. Still, it was beautifully wrapped around her and she loved it. Tate sat next to her while they arrived at port. When they docked, Violet went into her room and put on some capris pants and a sleeveless blouse over her bathing suit and donned some white sneakers to go on their expedition.

"You look beautiful."-Tate said when he saw her.

"You don't need to flatter me, Tate. I'm already your girlfriend."

"I'm no flattering you, Vi."

She just smiled in response.

* * *

It was around ten in the morning when they got off at the docks. It seemed that the press was waiting for them right as they got off. They hadn't been expecting to suddenly be hounded by a small shouting crowd with cameras and notebooks. Despite that they had gotten off with chaperones that were there to keep an eye on them, the press borderline attacked the young couple. Flashes were going off all around them as if out of nowhere and excited paparazzi were shouting at them in intertwining voices. Violet could hear them yelling.

"Principessa, who is your lover?"

"Is it true he is old enough to be your father?"

"Principessa, is he a **friend** of your father's?"

On and on it went and the chaperones did the best they could to escort them away from the maddening crowd and into a car. After a few minutes, they were in a car and found a way to confuse the press before heading to Pompeii. While Tate had cursed in reaction to the ordeal, Violet just looked blankly out the window.

"Violet?"-He said noting her distant stare.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"You're not fine, Vi."

"Ok, maybe I'm not!"-She said looking at him with angry eyes. "All I wanted was to get away from everyone to just be with you without having to hide. I just wanted to be myself, God dammit! Is it so difficult for me to just be myself and try to be happy?"

He was about to say something when she interrupted: "Don't even try to tell me to relax. I wanted to keep this low key and slowly get my parents to like you, but apparently that's not going to happen."

Tate grabbed her hands and looked at her gently. "It's going to be fine, Violet. I mean, I'm the one that should be nervous and doing my very best to keep calm. I'm sure you can do something to call them off."

Violet took a deep breath. "I'm sure you're right. I do have a friend who works for the press here. Maybe he can stall it or something."

"Yeah."

"I mean if Kennedy can get away with affairs, why can't I?"

"You make our relationship sound dirty."

"You know what I mean, Tate."

"I do, but still. This isn't an affair."

She laughed. "Are you sure you're not still married?"

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is."-She said with a bright smile. Tate tickled her and when she slapped his hands away she said: "Ok, ok, it's not funny."

* * *

Half an hour later they were in Pompeii. Here they had all the time in the world to roam around because Violet had made sure they had the place to themselves. They walked around the ruins of the once great city, admiring the beauty of the baths, the murals and in general the lovely, empty streets. The two flunkies with them that were keeping the press away were at the entrance of the ruins to give the couple their privacy. So it was no doubt that Violet and Tate took advantage of the situation and resorted to kissing passionately amidst the broken city.

A while passed and they left the city to go back to Naples. Once there, they became very wary of the press who, apparently, were hiding like rats in corners, pizzerias and museums. It left them with a small option of things left to do. Which was when they decided to visit the Castle Nuovo, conveniently located right next to the docks. It would be easy to go in there and then get out quickly and head off into the sea once again. Because the castle was so near the shore, it made for easy access to the boat, where everyone had a lunch for fear of collapsing from starvation (mostly it was Tate that worried about Violet, despite her protests).

Later that afternoon, they docked hoping that whatever the Italians had caught on their cameras would never make it to the general public after Violet had telephoned her friend earlier that day. They were wrong, unfortunately. They would be at sea for the night and be in Palermo tomorrow. By that time the pictures would be well on their way to the American press after having been exposed by the Italian media. However, it wasn't until two days later, when they reached Crete that Violet received a letter.

* * *

Ben Harmon had been perfectly aware of the schedule that his daughter would be following. He knew what ports she would be docking on, where she would be staying while on her trips, and when she would be back in Los Angeles after her trip had ended. What Ben Harmon didn't know, however, was that his daughter wasn't running around Italy and the Greek Isles with a rich socialite by the name of Leah. It wasn't until he received a phone call to his Virginia home, that he found out that his eighteen-year-old daughter was having a romantic vacation with a man fourteen years her senior. As if that weren't bad enough, he also found out that said man was divorced and was actually a professor (though not Violet's) at Stanford. The news drove the man mad with rage. It only got worse when he was told that this was all over the Italian media and that in the morning it would be making its way all over the United States. He had to give credit to those Italian bastards for finding dirt in a snowstorm, however. Violet wasn't careless about her affairs, and he knew this from dealing with previous (though age appropriate) boyfriends of hers.

The morning was horrible for Ben, seeing as his wife, advisors, the president and everyone in the country were now privy to Violet's romantic escapade.

However horrible it was for Ben could not compare, nevertheless, with the horror that Vivien encountered. When the morning news showed the pictures of Violet and her beau, Vivien got a sick feeling in her stomach. The press didn't need to tell her who that was or how old he was. Vivien could do the math from the last time she had seen him. What's worse, seeing him only reminded Vivien of all the awful things she had done back in the forties. They were things she could not forgive herself for then and she could scarcely forgive herself for them now. She couldn't deal with it especially after seeing the pictures of her daughter with him. To say that Vivien disapproved was a gross understatement.

Though Ben was livid, he managed to calm down long enough to send his daughter a letter informing her that she needed to come to their home.

* * *

That morning in Crete, when Violet checked into a small inland hotel for a short stay, the manager handed her a letter. It simply read.

Violet,

You are to come to Virginia immediately. This little affair of yours ends right now. We have matters to discuss.

Your father,

His Majesty,

King Benjamin I

* * *

When Violet read the letter and was given plane tickets out of Crete in order to get back to the private jet in Rome, she knew she was in trouble. She might as well light a cigarette, she thought as she went outside to tell Tate what had happened.

"I guess my friend couldn't do anything. My dad knows. He wants me to go to his house."

"What about me?"

"Oh he got you a plain ticket straight back to California."

"When do we leave?"

"In two hours. I say we make the most of it."-She said blowing out smoke with a smirk on her face. "I say we go to the room for which I already paid a deposit."

"Eh, what the hell? They're already aware of what's going on. Do we really have time for it though? How long did it take us to get here?"

"Twenty minutes. We have time."

Violet flicked her cigarette to the ground and dragged Tate up to the room. They knew they had been discovered and Violet knew that she was in deep trouble but if anything bad was going to happen they wanted to, at least, have one last physical encounter with one another before they had to leave paradise. It was a quick encounter, but luckily Tate knew exactly which buttons to press to get Violet to climax with him in record time. After which, Violet said:

"That was intense."

"Yeah."-He said giving her a lingering kiss before getting up. "We have to go, Vi."

She whined. "I really don't want to."-She sat up. "I hate my dad right now."

"No, you don't."

"Ok, not him. I hate the Italian press. No,wait. I hate them both."

"I don't have your dad but I do hate the Italian press."

"Kissing up to my dad isn't going to help now, Tate."

"Who says I am? I'm trying to keep myself alive."

"He's not going to kill you, Tate."

"Violet I'm a thirty three year old divorcé who happens to be a professor at your university."

"Good point. I'm sure he's more pissed at me though."

He gave her a look as if to say that he doubted it. They finished getting ready and soon after, they left Crete.

* * *

Almost a day later, they had reached Baltimore after having made a stop in Rome. From Baltimore, they would part ways. Tate would go back to California and Violet would get in a private car and be driven to her parent's home. It was a bitter parting for the two lovers.

Tate knew that her father would ask her to either keep their relationship a deep secret or to terminate it altogether to save face. He really hoped it was the former. He wanted to be with Violet no matter what had happened in the past and no matter what they would need to face in the future. He just hoped that he would have enough time with her to tell her the absolute truth…even if said truth would end things between them.

Violet knew that in a short while her father would be giving her a tongue-lashing. She started imagining what he would have done to her if she had been a princess in a medieval castle instead of a modern princess who lived in a normal home. He probably would've locked her up in a tower, never to be heard of again. She suddenly started getting way too many Anne Boleyn references and thanked heaven that she wasn't a psychotic King's second wife.

Though they couldn't hug or give each other a proper farewell on the terminal, they made the most of it when they landed. They embraced each other and gifted each other with tender parting kisses. Violet was the first to leave and as she was about to, Tate gave her one last kiss and said:

"I love you."

Violet looked at him with sad eyes and said: "I have to go. I'll call you when I can."

He nodded and she left.

* * *

When Violet arrived at her father's home, her stomach was in knots. The car parked and as she looked out the window only to see her father staring down at her with a disapproving look from the second story of the house. She got out of the car and made her way inside. The first person she saw was her mother.

Vivien would speak not a word to her daughter, but looked at her with sadness and a hint of guilt. Violet caught on to what the look said and made to ask for it, before her father's assistant came down the stairs and announced that she was expected in the office.

The walk to her father's office seemed to have gone on for ages. Violet knocked on the door and her father briskly told her to come in. He looked incredibly angry but, surprisingly, he was calm when he asked Violet to sit down in front of his desk. He continued to be calm as he placed two pictures in front of her. They were of the pictures that had been taken of her and Tate in Italy. The first, she was expecting. It was a rather lovely shot of Tate holding her hand as they got off the docks. Whoever had taken it, had captured a vital moment, for the looks that were being exchanged by the princess and her lover spoke volumes.

The second picture, however, stunned her silent. This bastard paparazzi had hidden from her guards in Pompeii and had gotten a picture of them kissing. If it had been an innocent kiss it would not have been so bad. That being said, because Tate and Violet had thought that they were alone while in the ruins of the ancient city, the kiss was bordering on the obscene. Tate had pinned Violet against a wall, her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms were wrapped around his neck, his hands were encasing her lower back (dangerously close to her behind), their mouths were intertwined and their facial expressions were contorted in ecstasy.

The first picture had innocuously proven that a relationship existed between the two of them, the second only cemented and aggrandized that notion. In fact, where the first picture showed an innocent side of the couple and showed the promise of young love, the second only seemed to slander it and make the couple's situation into nothing more than a lustful affair.

* * *

_Ladies and Gentlemen, a tap-dance.*_

"Explain this to me, Violet. I thought you were going to travel with Leah."

"I lied."

"I can see that. I'd ask who this is, but I already know."

Violet remained silent, knowing her father had more to say.

"Why are you dating and being so loose around a man that old?"

"He's not old."

"He's too old for you, Violet!"

"Who says?"

"I say so and everyone in the country seems to think so."

"I don't care about their opinions."

"Do you at least care about mine?"

"I do."

"Well great, because not only is he in his thirties but he's divorced. I don't know if he told you that."

"He did."

"It may be alright for normal people to get divorces Violet, but we are frowned upon if we do. We certainly don't marry people who are divorced."

"You're getting ahead of yourself. No one has said anything about marriage."

"So I'm assuming that ring you're wearing on your thumb is **not** an engagement ring?"

"Of course not! It's on my thumb!"

"Yes, but to him it means commitment. Trust me on this one Violet. He wants to be committed to you and at his age that means he either wants to fool around with you or he wants to marry you. Neither one is going to happen. The only thing that could further mess this up is if everyone found out whether or not you lost your virginity…though I'm sure it's not hard for them to guess once they've seen this picture."-He said holding up the picture of the kiss.

"Violet, I understand that you're happy with this…man, but please tell me that this is nothing serious."

"I don't want to lie to you."

"It is serious?"

"It might be. I love him."

"You have to be joking Violet! You're in love with him? What could the two of you possibly have in common? You are a child and he's not! How can you be so stupid to believe that he wouldn't just be after your money or your social position? He's a lowly university professor Violet. And I doubt he will be for much longer. Is that really who you want to be with: an older penniless pseudo-intellectual? I thought you were smarter than this Violet!"

"What do you know about him…or about me? What your advisors told you? Guess what, they have nothing but facts! They know **nothing** about people. And you know nothing about me because you don't really spend time with me. For one, I hate political sciences even though I tell you otherwise. Haven't you ever noticed how many drawing pads I have or how much time I dedicate myself to drawing? No, you don't. And I like reading dark books. I also cut myself and I smoke! I'm not the perfect little princess you think I am. As for Tate…he likes me for **exactly** who I am because he's seen me when I'm myself. He knows every stupid little detail about me. He knows I'm not perfect and he doesn't want me to be. He doesn't want this princess persona I have to be. He wants just plain Violet."

"You cut yourself, Violet?"

"Jeez! Of all the things I said that's the one you stick to?"

"Why don't I see your cuts?"

"That's not the point! And I haven't cut in months! Not since I've been happy."

Ben stared at her for a moment and then said: "Violet, I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. You are going to stop seeing him. This isn't good press for you or for me. I know both John and I have our affairs but we make sure to keep them out of public view. You are going to do the same with yours. Unfortunately, the press has already seen this. You can't possibly stay with him now. As it is, you won't be left alone for weeks. You are going to stay here and let this storm die down and when you get back to L.A. you are going to end it, do you understand me?"

"I understand you perfectly, but I refuse."

"Excuse me?"

"I have always…always done what's in the best interest of our image. This is the one time where there is something that means more to me than anything and I want to fight for it. I want to fight for my relationship. You can command me to do as you wish, but I'm an adult now, according to the law, and I can do as I see fit. One thing I can say is that I **will **stay here while the press calms down. But when I get back to my house, I will not, under any circumstances, leave Tate. I'll be like you and keep it quiet…make sure no one sees me when I'm fucking or even just cuddling, but I'm not giving him up. It's like asking you to give up Hayden or asking John to give up Marilyn…useless and pointless."

* * *

With that Violet confidently walked out of her father's home office and shut herself up in her bathroom. She felt horrible. She had just yelled at her father and perfectly stood up to him. She was proud of herself but she was overwhelmed by everything that was going on. Tate was unavailable at the moment, so Violet took out a blade from her cabinet and cut her arm. The sting reminded her of old times when she would relieve her suffocating emotions by doing just this. She sighed out in comfort.

When she came out of the bathroom, her mother was sitting on the edge of her bed. Vivien was looking at her hands with a blank face when she said:

"Violet, I need to talk to you about Tate."

"Mom, I know he's older than me and divorced but he's so good to me. I swear."

"You can't see him, Violet."

"Why not?"

"He's not good for you."

"How would you know? You don't even know him."

This was when Vivien looked up at her daughter.

"I do know him, Violet. I think I should tell you the truth about me."

"What are you talking about?"

Vivien sighed. "There's something you need to know about Tate."

"You have me confused mom. Do you have to tell me something about you...or something about Tate?"

"Both."

Violet shook her head. "What?"

"Sit down and I'll explain."


	5. Chapter Five: Once Upon A Time

**A/N: I'm pretty sure this is a chapter that you have all been looking forward to reading. I've given it a lot of time knowing it's importance. And...to say that roles were reversed is a spot on statement. So like I've always intended...it's not as it would seem. P.S. You didn't think I'd forgotten about Constance, did you? ;)**

* * *

Chapter Five: Once Upon A Time In A Southern Plantation

Virginia

L.A.

Summer 1962

"_Sit down and I'll explain."_

Violet sat down. Her mother was scaring her but she knew she needed to hear whatever had been so hard for Vivien to tell her. Vivien never thought that she would need to tell Violet this story, but here it was. She took a deep breath and began.

Tate had just arrived to his apartment in L.A. As he unpacked he couldn't help but feel that Violet would be more privy to his past than before. He thought back to when it had happened.

* * *

Louisiana

October 1947

Constance Harvey, formerly Langdon, was in heaven. She was hosting an enormous soiree at her new home. Just three months ago, she had married Louisiana Senator Lawrence Harvey and along with him had married the lovely old plantation he owned and in which she now lived. She had moved all the way from California to Louisiana with her two surviving children to live in this beautiful place and was now holding a grand party to celebrate it. What she was most excited about tonight, however, was the appearance of royalty.

She had made sure that the finest china was brought out of the cupboards, that the décor looked rich and luxuriant and that the food was of the highest quality. She had, in fact, nagged the servants for weeks about making sure that her home was to be satisfactory to the Queen. When the day of the party arrived, she was satisfied. She then occupied herself with choosing the perfect dress for the occasion. She wanted to look ravishing but she wanted to make sure that, no matter what, she would not outshine the Queen. Once that was done, she had one other matter that she had to take care of. That matter was the appearance of her boys. Tate and Michael were still mere teenagers and Constance had to make sure that they looked their very best.

However, Constance was very annoyed at thirteen-year-old Michael because he had become sick. It would appear that the ever-active boy had stayed out until late last night playing a foolish game with his friends…in the rain. In the morning, he was as sick as a dog, with a high fever, a cough and a runny nose. Tate had pleaded his mother to let him stay away from the party to take care of his brother, but the matriarch refused. If she couldn't show off both her beautiful boys at the party then that was too bad. If she could only show one of them off then she would make the most out of the oportunity.

Here is where Constance smiled brightly. Though Michael was the more angelic looking of the two, Tate was handsome enough and he was a bright young man that had come to visit from his first semester at university all the way in New York City. He was definitely a big asset to Constance's desire to be seen as a member of the elite community…and to get her husband political favors if need be. By showing him off, people could see what a well-educated, polite and handsome young man she had raised and, therefore, think Constance the ideal mother and homemaker. She would get the image of the perfect Senator's wife.

* * *

The party was in full swing when the Queen was announced. Constance smiled brightly and watched her enter. She had never seen Vivien Harmon before and could not help but envy her when she entered. She was a woman in the prime of her life and had all the proper curves and the reddish-blonde hair to send any man into a stupor. Not only did she have that, but she was married to one of the most famously handsome men in the country…a man who happened to be a King. If only Constance would have been that lucky...she would have made the most of it.

Vivien was the epitome of politeness as she greeted everyone in the party with smiles and kind words. Eventually, the Queen and the hostess of the party came face to face. Vivien was the first to speak.

"Thank you for having me here Mrs. Harvey. You have a lovely home."

"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty."-Said Constance curtsying before the younger woman.

"Now, I've been told, that you are the woman to talk to about gossip in the South. Is this true?"

"Why yes, yes it is."

"Good, how about you tell me some of that juicy gossip?"

"Of course."

* * *

The two ladies were talking when Vivien started noticing a quiet young man in the corner of the room. He was well dressed and had a pleasing face and gorgeous blonde hair. Vivien was keeping secrets from all around her. She knew that Ben, her husband, had started having an affair and, because of it, she had not been touched in months. She assumed that because of her motherly duties to a four year old, she had accidentally become less attentive to her husband and, as such, the man had gone elsewhere to expel his carnal lusts. The young blonde stirred desire in the Queen that she had only felt for her husband in the months following their wedding; she knew she must have him. So at some point during their conversation, Vivien interrupted Constance and asked:

"Constance, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, your Majesty, anything."

"Who is that young, taciturn blonde in the corner of the room?"-She signaled to him.

"Oh. Well that's my boy, Tate. I apologize for not having introduced him to you before. Would you like to meet him? He might be quiet but he's a very brilliant boy. Came to visit all the way from University in New York."

"Really?"-At this Constance nodded. "Well yes, I dare say I would like to meet him."

* * *

Constance stood up and went to grab Tate. She whispered to him to be polite at the Queen and to not behave strangely. The boy nodded his head and let his mother guide him to Vivien.

"Your Majesty, this is my son, Tate Langdon."

Tate bowed and said: "Good evening, your Majesty."

"Good evening, Tate. Your mother tells me that you study in New York?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"It must be a wonderful age to explore such a big city."

"I certainly think so, your Majesty. Though I am not as fond of enjoying the nighttime as my roommates are."

"You prefer to stay indoors?"

"He does."-Constance interjected. "Spends most of his time reading books."

"Ah."-Vivien said. "My husband spends little time reading nowadays, but I admit the first time I saw him he was in the library."

* * *

Tate had had enough of this artificially polite conversation and excused himself by saying he needed to use the restroom. It was a lie but he couldn't stay there and pretend that he didn't want to shut the Queen up. Yes, she was a beautiful woman but he had absolutely no interest in her. Truth be told, he had books to read and had no interest in being part of the petty conversation and attention of a royal. Perchance it was the follies of his youth, but he didn't care. He simply found his way to the second story of the house and waited for all the guests to leave.

* * *

Downstairs, Vivien trusted Constance with her secrets. She told the elder woman about how difficult she was finding balancing being mother and being a wife and about Ben's neglect. Then she got to the details of the physical effects that her husband's neglect was causing her. Which is when, her mouth got away with her and expressed her desires.

"I mean when I saw your son sitting quietly in a corner all I wanted to do was have my way with him."

Her eyes widened when she said that. "Oh my gosh, Constance I apologize. I don't know what came over me."

"Oh it's alright. I understand. You said it yourself, you've been neglected and my son is young, handsome and virile. It's quite natural to think those things. Saying them, however, is another matter entirely."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have kept my lips sealed."

"Well…not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still want to have your way with him?"

Vivien felt herself blush and nodded.

"Well, maybe we can arrange something."

"Constance!"

"I'm just looking out for your best interests Majesty."

There was a thick silence in the air. The party was dwindling down and the ladies were of the few people still walking around the plantation. Vivien shut her eyes momentarily and thought about it. Did she really want to have an affair with an eighteen year old? When her body thought about it, yes she did. She wanted to feel physically desired and the idea of a young stud giving her physical pleasure attracted her intensely. She was sure that the good Southern lady of the house would make sure that her affair remained discreet. And if that were true then Vivien would get it out of her system and there would be nothing to worry about for the rest of her marriage.

"Ok. But how would this work?"

"Oh quite simple. Just inform your man that you wish to stay in this historic home and I'm sure they will bring clothing over from your hotel. Then we wait until everyone is gone and I will escort you to Tate's bedroom. From there, well…you have a daughter, so I doubt I need to explain to you how to get things done."-She said with a smile. Vivien returned it.

"Doesn't it bother you to speak of your son that way?"

"Oh, well I don't think of it. I just accept that he is a creature that's bound to commit sins of the flesh. It's in all our natures."

"Well, all right. Let me talk to my attendant."

* * *

And with that, Vivien walked away from Constance. Constance knew that Tate had gone to hide upstairs and went to fetch him. She found the lad in his room with his nose in a book.

"Tate?"

"Yes, mother?"-He said dismissively.

"The Queen would like your company tonight."

That got his attention. He slammed his book shut and looked up at his mother.

"Didn't she get enough of it already?"

"Not that kind of company."

He remained silent for a minute. He understood what his mother was telling him perfectly. Maybe this was the perfect time to tell his mother that his taciturn and introverted demeanor negated the effects of his good looks and pleasing smiles. Time to tell her that, unlike what she thought, he still remained a virgin. He tried to explain this to her but she seemed not to understand.

"Stop making excuses, Tate. I know what it's like in New York. You can lie to me all you want but I know you've laid with women."

"I haven't!"

"Oh, shut up, will you!"-She said getting close to him and slapping him across the face. "If you do this then I will be held in her high esteem! I will have the world at the palm of my hand!"

"I don't care! Please don't make me do this!"

She kept hitting him until tears escaped him and he acquiesced. "Ok…ok. Stop please!"

"Good!"-With that, Constance stomped out of his room and left the upset boy to cry.

* * *

The two women seemed pretty happy to use Tate as they pleased but neither stopped to consider his feelings. The young man wasn't going to lie and say that he was saving himself for marriage. He wanted to have sex before marriage but he wanted it to be with someone he cared about, not some random floozy in a drunken haze. He especially didn't care for his first experience to be with a desperate married woman; one that was actually a Queen and meant to be prim and proper. He hated his mother more than he ever had before on this night and he hated that stupid entitled Queen even more.

* * *

Some time later, Vivien had gotten her things from the hotel and had changed into a nightgown and robe. She was waiting for Constance to knock on her door and take her to Tate's room. She actually felt excited about this affair and couldn't help but feel her body tingling at the thought. As she finished brushing her hair and smiling at herself in the mirror, the knock at her door came. Constance smiled and ushered Vivien in the darkness towards her son's room.

Constance had locked Tate into his room from the outside so he had no chance of escaping from what was expected of him. She unlocked the door and Vivien widened her eyes at this.

"Why would you look the door?"

"Some secrets are better kept locked, my dear. In you go."

And as Vivien entered, Constance left. This time she didn't care to lock the door from the outside.

Vivien entered and found Tate sitting on his bed, staring at the starry night out his window.

"Hello."-Vivien said in a sultry voice.

Tate merely looked at her. He gave her a fake smile and shyly said hello back.

* * *

Vivien approached him and seduced him all herself. Tate tried his very best to get his body to stop reacting to her kisses and her touches, but he couldn't. He felt like he didn't have any control whatsoever over his body and he hated it. She didn't know it at that moment, but Vivien took complete advantage of his involuntary reactions. He kissed her forcibly only because he was prompted and, when she climbed on top of him and became the first woman he had intercourse with, he looked away from her and let silent tears roll off from his face at the shame and disgust he felt.

As soon as Vivien had finished and had fallen asleep, Tate dressed, slipped out of the room and ran to the bathroom. He got into ths shower and srubbed himself raw. He felt severely violated. How on Earth could his own mother sell his body like that without caring a bit about his feelings? He hated her and he was disgusted with himself for feeling pleasure when he didn't care to know it. He also hated Vivien and wished he could claw her eyes out and carve out the satisfied smile he saw her face wear when she fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Vivien woke up by herself not knowing what she had truly done. In her mind, she had slept with a young guy just for the hell of it. His body had responded to her ministrations and he had even climaxed. In her eyes she had done nothing wrong. When she snuck out of the young man's room and gone back to her own, washed and dressed for the day she was perfectly content. However, when she went into the dining room for breakfast and found that Tate had left for New York early that morning she suspected the worst. Though Constance assured her that the note he had left specifically indicated that he needed to leave because he had an important test that afternoon, Vivien wasn't comforted. In her mind, Tate had taken advantage of **her** and then left without giving a damn about what had gone on.

This, however, was not truly the case. Tate had left to New York so he wouldn't act irrationally towards the Queen and towards his mother. When he returned to his dorm, he simply asked his roommate Kevin to pass him the bottle of Bourbon and give him whatever opiate he was carrying. He made himself forget and for a long time his studies and forgetting was all that really mattered.

As for the Queen: the horrid experience of being so utterly abandoned made her swear off being unfaithful to her husband. Even if her husband was constantly unfaithful to her, she would never betray him in that manner again.

* * *

Virginia

Summer 1962

Violet felt her stomach turn over at the story that her mother had told her. Tate, her first true love, had slept with her mother. When Vivien finished talking, Violet ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. A while later she came back and, in a distraught tone, told her mother:

"I want to get his side of the story."

"Why would you, Violet? I told you everything that happened."

"You did. But I need to know why he left. I need to know why he really left. And so do you. Right now though, I'm disgusted that you would ever cheat on dad. I thought you were better than he was. You're not. You two are just the same. Now, get out of my room!"

* * *

Vivien respected her daughter's wishes even if she felt hurt by what she had said. When Vivien left, Violet dug her body into her bed and sobbed into her pillow. How could this all be happening? How could this beautifully perfectly imperfect man have slept with his mother? Violet even existed when this happened! She felt sick again just thinking about it and she ran to the bathroom again. She thought that she had emptied the contents of her stomach beforehand but apparently that was not the case. When she finished and was brushing her teeth she looked at the ring that Tate had given her. Part of her wanted to throw it out the window and never see it again but a stronger part told her to hide it and hope to never see it again. She followed her stronger feelings and hid it.

The next morning, Violet waited patiently for the hours to pass so that she could call Tate and ask him what had happened. She eventually got her chance. A naïve Tate answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Why did you sleep with my mother?"

"Violet."

"Why Tate?"

He barely whispered. "I didn't want to."

"That's such bullshit, Tate!"

"I didn't. I swear. My mother made me! She beat me, locked me in my room and when your mother came in, it just happened."

"Yeah, you had sex with her!"

At this point he had started crying. "I…I did. I'm telling you though Violet. What happened…it was…I couldn't control my body. I tried! I tried not to do anything, but I couldn't. My body betrayed me. Your mother just did what she wanted with me. I didn't want to."

"And why should I believe you? How do I know that you're telling me the truth?"

"I would never lie to you Violet and I never have. I just didn't want you to know this because I knew you would hate me and you would dislike your mom."

"You make it sound like my mother raped you."

There was silence for a brief moment. "She did."

"That's…no. Tate, that didn't happen."

"I swear to you, Violet. I never wanted to do that with your mother. And when I went back to New York I got rip roaring drunk for days and I took more opiates than I have the capacity to remember."

Violet was caught between a rock and a hard place. Her mother seemed sincere when she told her side of the story but so did Tate. He sounded like he was still affected by what had happened. She wanted to believe him, really she did, but it was incredibly difficult.

Tate sighed. "Violet, I understand if you don't want to see me ever again. I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. Is that what you want? You know why I'd leave you alone? Because I care about your feelings more than mine. I love you. I would never let anybody or anything hurt you. I've never felt that way about anyone."

Violet's heart wrenched at this. She loved him…she really did. And deep down inside she believed what he was saying, but she needed time to think.

"I love you too, Tate. But I need some time to myself. I'll call you when I'm back in California. Bye."

* * *

And with that she hung up, ran to her room and closed the door. She entered the bathroom, got her razor and cut herself. In her distraught state Violet accidentally cut herself deeper than usual. When she started feeling woozy she realized what she had done. By the time fear entered her body, she passed out on the floor of her bathroom.


	6. Chapter Six: While She Was Sleeping

**A/N: Oh lovely readers, I thank you for your attention and I apologize in advance for the bizarre nature of this chapter (if anyone gets lost of has a question feel free to ask). Not to say that the whole fic isn't bizarre, but this chapter is very...particular. Bear with me through the middle though because it will make sense in the very end.**

* * *

Chapter Six: While She Was Sleeping

Virginia

L.A.

Summer 1962

There was something wrong. A few minutes after he had hung up with Violet, he felt it. No, it was not the hopelessness of potentially never being with her again, but something else. There was a tug in his entrails and he began to feel faint. He knew, just knew, that there was something wrong with Violet. This made him call her back. When the maid answered the phone he lied and said it was Gabe knowing that there was no chance that he would be allowed to speak with Violet if he used his real name. The maid took a few minutes to come back to the phone. Her voice was frantic when she came back:

"Oh, I'm so sorry but Miss Violet can't come to the phone right now?"

"Is she all right?"

"Yes…yes, she just…can't come to the phone."

"Please don't lie to me…I love her!"

The maid then seemed to recognize that the man she was talking to was the man that everyone was talking about: Violet Harmon's paramour. Though she really oughtn't to have said anything, her romantic side got the best of her and she said:

"Miss Violet tried to commit suicide. She slit her wrists. The ambulance is on its way."

"What? No!"

"I shouldn't have told you that. Please don't do anything rash."

"The hell I won't! That's my sweetheart you're talking about and I will not abandon her when she needs me!"

"Calm down, sir. You are far away and there is nothing you can do."

"I don't care! I'm flying out there!"

With that he hung up the phone and rushed to the airport in search of the fastest way to get to his Violet.

* * *

L.A.

Murder House

Fall 2011

Violet looked out her window and saw Tate. Well at least she thought it was Tate. He looked much younger than when she had last seen him and his clothes were…odd looking to say the least. She noticed that was she was wearing was incredibly odd too. She loved her outfit but it just seemed out of place. Despite all these thoughts, she mechanically went down to the basement of what seemed to be her Los Angeles home. The furniture in the house was completely different from the one she had and, though she wanted to stop and look at it all, her body was just propelled forward without her permission.

Once she was going down the stairs to the basement, which looked exactly the same to her relief, she called out for him.

"Tate?"

He appeared out of the shadows. For the second it took him to get to her, she noticed that though he was younger, he was still the Tate she loved...at least he was in a physical sense. His eyes were the same dark brown; his hair was the same color & the same texture and his smile was still as beautiful. The differences between the Tate she saw before her and the one she was used to was the clothes…and not even the slightest hint of those smiling wrinkles she so loved.

"Hey"-He said. His voice was still the same. Good.

They walked towards each other and hugged. For some reason that she didn't quite understand, Violet sighed in relief as she hugged him. His hugs were comfortable to her when they were together when she was from as well. She relished in the comfort that the hug and his steadfast scent gave her. She had been scared at all the changes around her before, but this embrace calmed her down. She always felt calm in Tate's arms…she always felt home.

"It's been insane here. First the cops were outside, then this freak started banging on the door screaming about money."-The words came out of her mouth before she could even think of them. She had no idea what any of that had meant.

"Hey, hey…shit like that does tend to go down on Halloween. Probably just asshole kids. It's fine now, I'm here."-He answered in his smooth voice.

What he had said just confused her. Violet had absolutely no idea what was going on. Nevertheless, she found herself relaxing deeply when he said that it was 'fine now'. That last sentence she understood and the involuntarily smile she produced felt voluntary because of it.

Then, all of a sudden from behind his back he produced a black rose. It was very similar to the rose she had received from Tate all those months ago.

"I painted it black. I know how you don't like normal things."

She grabbed the flower, licked her lips lightly and smilingly looked back up at him knowing, without a shadow of a doubt, what she was going to say. She had said before, after all:

"You're the first boy to ever give me a flower."

His bright smile made her insides melt and reminded her of the memories she had of those smiles of his in her mind. "Thank you, I love it."

"You ready to go on our date?"

"Yeah."

They left through the backdoor.

* * *

For some reason, time seemed to skip. One moment she was leaving the house and the next she was sitting on the beach and was talking to her mother through what seemed to be like a microscopic telephone. If the furniture in her home and clothing on her back hadn't already indicated it, she would know by this device that she was in the future.

"Violet, where are you?"-Her mother said frantically.

"Just hanging with friends."-She answered, looking behind her to see Tate walking about.

"We told you not to leave."

"I'm sorry. I should've called you earlier. Is this the part where you make me come home?"

"Are you safe?" Of course her mother would ask this question. If Violet had any control over her mouth she probably would have said that she was always safe with Tate. Then she would go on to talk about what had happened between them. Instead, she said:

"I swear."-Which was good enough for Violet.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah."

"What happened with the guy that was banging on the door?"

"It was just some kids. I think they were playing some prank. They went away."-She said as she saw Tate move rapidly to sit beside her out of the corner of her eye.

"I want you home in an hour."

"Okay, alright, bye."-And by then he was eagerly attacking her neck with kisses. No matter where she was, those kisses were still a delight.

"Who was that?"-He said smiling at her.

"My mom."

"Aww."- He then kissed her and gently urged her down onto the sand.

Part of Violet was astonished that they could be so free about their physical contact. She knew that members of the press weren't following them, (as would have happened had they gone to this beach in her normal setting) and that they were both around the same age; these things made her envious. She had started believing that she was living another Violet's life and this Violet could very easily leave her house without a second's notice and be with Tate all the time that her heart desired. This Violet was easily brazen about her love and passion for Tate. She wanted that.

* * *

One minute she was happily ravishing Tate's rosy lips and the following minute, she knew she was back in her room. The other Violet and her body seemed upset about something. She turned off a gadget that Violet simply didn't understand and she looked at the wall to her right. A chalkboard rested against it and on the chalkboard the words "I LOVE YOU" made their shining presence undeniable. She was thrilled. She loved hearing Tate say I love you to her. The note was a pleasing romantic touch. However, her body reacted ENTIRELY different.

Her body sobbed and cringed away from the "I LOVE YOU". Her body grabbed a bottle of pills from her bag and started taking all of them. Why on Earth would she ever take so many pills? She cut and that was enough, why would there be a need to become high so badly? Eventually as her body crawled into the bed and got into a fetal position, she realized that she had taken a lot of pills that made her drowsy. For a moment, she remembered how she had gotten here: she had cut herself too deeply after discovering that her mother had raped her boyfriend when he was a teenager.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was having an out of body experience. She was not more than a wisp of a soul looking at what was happening before her. Tate was dragging her body across the hall of the house. He was completely distraught. Violet had never seen him like that and it broke her heart. She wanted to reach out to him and tell him that she was ok, but clearly her body wasn't fine.

"Don't you die on me Violet! No. Don't you die!"

Her heart was breaking at the sight of him desperately pulling her into the bathtub. "Don't you die on me. Violet!" That last scream really hit home for her and made her heart ache. She just helplessly watched as Tate put his fingers in her mouth and got her to throw up the pills. This was when she returned to her body and, though she was thankful for what he had done, her reaction was the same that her body had. She looked back at him, cried and then hung her head forward to continue crying. She could understand why her body was crying. She had, after all, just tried to kill herself. But in her mind, she also cried because she never wanted to see Tate in that heartbroken state ever again. She felt him press gentle kisses on her neck and the back of her head, reassuringly whispering:

"It's ok."

* * *

Time shifted again. Now, Violet was in her bed in the distorted, futuristic version of her bedroom. She was passing the pages through a book about birds. She went back to the cover and on the list of people who had checked the book out was Tate's name. Her insides smiled as her body touched the card.

"I like birds too."-His voice rang to break the silence in the room.

Violet looked at him for a moment. He was so beautiful but, part of her couldn't help but think that the way Tate looked here and now was the way her mother had seen him. She had no idea why she hadn't thought of it before. Now, the thought just sickened her.

"Why do you like them?"-Her Tate like birds too. She knew why before she finished saying the question.

"Because they can fly away when things get too crazy, I guess."-_He guesses_, Violet thought, _that __**is**__ the reason. He's reminded me on more than one occasion._ "Are you going to tell your parents? About the pills?"

Violet would never tell her parents. She didn't care to tell them that she cut until quite recently and she didn't care to mention that she had fallen in love with an older man either. What would make this Violet want to tell them that she had taken a bottle full of pills and that she had almost died? She shook her head.

"No. I've been sleeping a lot. They think I'm depressed."

"Are you?"

"I'm sad."

"Me too."-He did look sad. Broken almost, if you asked Violet. The next thing he said sounded somewhat familiar. "Violet. Something's changed in you, toward me. You're distant. Cold. I don't know what I've done but I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. Is that what you want? You know why I'd leave you alone? Because I care about your feelings more than mine. I love you…there I said it. Not just on some chalkboard. I would never let anybody or anything hurt you. I've never felt that way about anyone."

She stared at him for a minute. It was so close to what he had said to her a short while ago that her heart broke again. Why was she being cold and distant? Violet was confused…she didn't have enough information to put the pieces together. First there was someone screaming about money, then she got scared from seeing 'I love you' written on a chalkboard by Tate and tried to kill herself and now he tells her that she's been distant. Nothing was right. At this moment, the only thing Violet knew was that she was in some sort of nightmare and that she wanted to go home. She'd much rather deal with what her mother did, tell her mother and her father to stick it where the sun don't shine and be with Tate than to stay where she was.

* * *

However, that was not the case. She asked Tate to come over to her and after the two of them settled to go to bed, time shifted again. Violet felt exasperated…she couldn't even enjoy cuddling in a foreign universe! This time, the first thing she saw was a chessboard. She was sitting on the floor of what she recognized as the attic. She kept wondering just what it was that would happen this time. She heard someone come up and looked to see Tate.

"Where have you been? I just took your rook. Checkmate in thirteen moves."- She smiled inside. That was true enough. "What's wrong?"

His countenance was gloomy. "He wants to separate us. He's going to send you away?"

"What are you talking about?"-For the first time, her mouth voiced exactly what she had been thinking.

"I just heard him talking on the phone with a boarding school. Asking about financial packages."-Violet was not unaware of what boarding schools were like. She went to one when she had been in high school and hated it. It wouldn't surprise her if this Violet hated it too. Her body gasped.

"Makes sense. He sent mom away. I don't now why I thought I was safe. I just assumed I was his little girl. What a fantasy. I'm so stupid and naïve sometimes. Of course He's gonna send me away too."- Violet scoffed at this. She very well knew that her father could be a total bastard. She knew that the little girl image was a fantasy…but then, the girl in this body wasn't a princess. She was free to believe that she wasn't a pawn. Well, guess the cat's out of the bag! Tate sat down next to her and grabbed her hands.

"There's nothing stupid about you. And I won't let him send you away."

Right then and there, she saw something in this Tate that she wished hers would have. She loved her Tate to a monstrous degree, but he wouldn't have offered to do anything about her father. Not that she could blame him considering that the man had his very own body guards, but sometimes, she wish he would.

* * *

Time shifted again. Now she was standing…facing the door through which Tate entered once again. He was wearing the same clothes as earlier so, luckily, she was still seeing events from the same day.

"What did you do to him?"-Her voice rang out in worried confusion.

"I just…convinced him to leave us alone for an hour or so."

"Tate! What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything bad! I just scared him a little. It'll be fine but we're running out of time."

"You're being weird. Time for what?"-_My sentiments exactly_, though princess Violet.

"I figured out how to keep them from sending you away."-Violet noticed his complete and total desperation to keep her there with him. The thing she said next relieved her as it seemed, once again, to have come from her actual thoughts.

"You mean run away?"

"Kind of. Yeah. I love you Violet and I want you to be happy and free. If we take these we can stay here. We can play with Beauregard. We can play games, watch videos. We can be together, forever."

"You want us to commit suicide?"-To Violet it seemed a romantic idea. She loved her Tate so much that being apart from his physically upset her nowadays. Sure she didn't **want **to die but if she were going to die, she might as well die with him.

He nodded with sad eyes. "Yeah. I don't think there's enough in here…you know, so I think we can use these."-With that he pulled out blades with which Violet was very familiarized. Those blades had been the ones to send her into this state. Stuck in a body simultaneously hers and not hers. Stuck with a different Tate and a different life.

"Where did you get those pills?"

"Your dad has a lot of samples."

"Did you hurt my dad, Tate?"

"No! I told you! I knocked him out! So it could buy us some time! Listen to me Violet; we can't get all chicken shit about this. We're running out of options."

There was silence. She wished she knew what the other Violet was thinking. Her thoughts centered on thinking that it was a sweet gesture on his part. They could both be free if they committed suicide together. It was like the great Shakespearean tragedy. There was beauty in that thought. Her voice finally spoke.

"Yeah, okay. I get it. It's the only way we can be together."

"Like Romeo & Juliet. I know how to do it so that it won't hurt."

"Can we do it in the bathtub?"

"Why?"

"Because it's warm and nice and I can light some candles."-Violet thought that that was a perfect way to go about her suicide with Tate. She'd definitely do something like that…even if it was sick.

"Ok. But we have to go now."

"I'll go run the bath."

"Ok."

* * *

Her body moved and walked out of the attic. When she hit the hallway she started running and screaming to her father. She was afraid that Tate wanted to kill her. In retrospect, Princess Violet could understand why this Violet would be afraid of death and would rapidly run from Tate when he offers that the two of them commit suicide. Running away was the saner option. When she ran out of the house she found herself back in the kitchen. For a moment she thought she had skipped time again…especially when she saw the modernized kitchen. But when she noticed the sight of Tate frightened her body (who was still wearing the same clothes he had been wearing when she last saw him), she realized that something was wrong. Her body ran and tried to get out of the house again only to find herself in the back of the house again. She tried it over and over and nothing worked. She remained in the home. Was this her confirmation that it was a dream? It wasn't until she stopped running and spotted Tate that things became clear.

"Please, Tate. Please. I don't want to die."

"It's too late for that."

She cried and found herself sitting in the steps of the stairs. She was so confused that the crying seemed genuine. She felt like this dream was making her lose her mind. Tate got close to her and spoke:

"Violet, listen to me."

"Why are we running around the house like a crazy person? Did you drug me?"

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I have to show you something and then you're free to go wherever you want. I promise I won't stop you. You have to trust me."

She looked up to him and, like a shining beacon of hope, grabbed his hand. He took her to the basement. Violet felt a niggling sensation in her stomach and apparently her body did too.

"I feel weird. Like I'm losing it."

Tate was gentle when he said: "Come on."

They walked into the crawlspace of the house. He told her to close her eyes and she did. In the darkness she felt him lead her to a spot and when he was ready told her to open them and to:

"Remember, Everything is gonna be ok. I love you."

Violet opened her eyes and drowned in her fear. Before her lay her rotting corpse. This was a nightmare…it couldn't be a dream anymore; there was too much wretchedness to be real. She wailed: "No!"

She cried for a while when she had a thought: "I died when I took all those pills." That had been the intention after all, but Tate had tried so hard to save her that she couldn't have foreseen that she had actually died. Her body **felt **so alive that it seemed next to impossible that she had perished, if it weren't for the corpse in front of her proving otherwise.

Tate nodded after she spoke and added: "I tried to save you. I did. I tried to make you throw them all up. You threw up some…not enough." His voice cracked painfully during this moment. "You took so many, Violet. You died crying. I held you. You were safe. You died…loved."

Those facts comforted her even if she was stuck in her very own nightmare. Even if just minutes ago she would have been happy to die with him. How could he even see her and touch her when she was dead and he was not? Her heart panged. What would **her **Tate do if she died? She had, after all, cut deeper than before and lost consciousness. What would happen to him if she died? She knew that he would blame himself so deeply that he would probably follow her. Odds were that he would kill himself in a heartbeat just to be with her. It seemed melodramatic, but she knew her Tate well enough that the guilt would corrode him so deeply that he would find justice in his death.

"I hardly feel anything."-Her body said. Her mind were elsewhere. With all the rampant thoughts about her actual self bordering on the edge between life and death, she was overwhelmed with feelings.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, Violet. You or your parents. I had this idea that if you chose to die…with me, you wouldn't be so sad. I never wanted you to see this. I'm so sorry Violet."-Tate said in order to comfort her. She cried and cried but he was wonderful enough to hold her against himself, hug her and comfort her in the only way he actually could. He gave her his physical presence and physical comfort.

* * *

Another time skip brought Violet to an even harsher whirl than before. What she next saw was the scenery outside her window. She had no time to think before she said:

"So all this time I thought I was protecting you. But you were protecting me."

She looked at Tate who sat in the floor of her bedroom with a playing cards in his hands.

"That's all I ever wanted to do. Since I first saw you."- She could believe that of her Tate too. After all, the first time he had seen her had been when she was cutting.

"So why'd you keep it a secret?"-She sat down next to him.

"Hi I'm Tate. I'm dead. Wanna hook up?"-She smiled outwardly but was confused. "I don't think so."

There was a moment of silence and she was thankful for it. This was still the same day. So Tate had died before her? When? What had happened to him? She couldn't bare the thought of him dying alone in some dark place or other. That being said, if they were both dead, did this mean they were in heaven?

"I still don't remember dying. Do you?"

"Nope."-He said with a slight smile.

"What happens now?"

"You draw a card and discard."-He was being cute, but that was obviously not what she meant. She needed to know if they were in heaven together or not.

"No, I mean…like, how's it gonna be?"

"Just like this. Like it's always been. It's you and me together for always."

That meant yes and, as she grabbed some cards for herself, she changed her mind. This wasn't a nightmare…it was a dream.

* * *

Time spun again.

She was in her room again, but the light was darker and she was wearing different clothes. She stood in front of the bed, looking at Tate who was lying happily upon the purple comforter. Violet could feel the forced mask of indifference. She didn't understand.

"My mom is dead." What? First she was away and now she was dead. What had happened? Tate got up and reached for her hand. Surprisingly she jerked it back. Now she was recoiling from Tate's touch. Everything became more confusing at that moment than at any before it.

"I'm so sorry. I know you were close."

"Yeah. We were. My dad's down there all alone now."

"That makes me sad. I like your dad. He was nice to me."

"He's nice to all his patients. Even the ones who lie to him."

"What?"

"Why did you start seeing him in the first place? Constance thought you needed help."

"I did. I do."

"You knew you were dead."

Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Her mother was dead (and apparently they had been close in this dream), her father was alone and a shrink and Tate needed hed dad's help. It was too much for her to handle. And yet the punches kept coming.

"Yeah."

"Do you know why?"

"The cops shot me. Right here in this room."

"Why? Why did they shoot you?"

"I don't know."

"You murdered people, Tate. Kids…like us. The kids that came to us on Halloween."

"Why would I do that?..."

Violet questioned her sanity now more than ever. The Tate she knew and loved would have never murdered anyone. He would never kill people his own age much less children. Who was this monster before her? He was an angel of death if those words were true.

"I don't know. Why did you kill those guys that lived here before us? Why would you rape my mother?"- No! No, this was all wrong. Vivien had raped Tate not the other way around. Tate would never do that. He wouldn't…Violet was beside herself and she didn't know what to think. This nightmare kept getting worse and worse.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was different then!"

She scoffed but on the inside she wanted to believe it because she knew him incapable of hurting anyone. "I used to think you were like me. You were attracted to the darkness. But Tate, you are the darkness."

No, she thought. "No. Before you that's all there was. You're the only light I've ever known. You've changed me Violet."

"I believe that. I love you, Tate." And she did, even here; even presented with the reality of his monstrosity, she loved him. She knew that this Tate loved this Violet just as much as her Tate loved her. If it had been hard for her to believe that he was so awful, it was similarly easy to believe that she had changed him. That she was his light. She could believe it. She wished with all her might to say that he was and always would be her monster, but her mouth had other plans.

"But I can't forgive you. You have to pay for what you did. All the pain you caused, all the sorrow. You murdered my mother!"

"No!"

"You did! That baby, whatever it was, it killed her. I can't be with you. I won't be with you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying go away."

No! Not Tate. Anything but Tate. Take her life, take her joy but never take the man she loves even through the most foul of horrors. He thought the same.

"What? No! Don't do this."

"Go away Tate."

"You're all I want! You're all I have!"

"Go away!"

"NO!"

"GO AWAY!"

And with that, he disappeared. She cried and wailed for what she had just done. She was left alone and desolate in the darkened room. She was sure this Violet had done what was right, but Princess Violet felt the hurt of abandoning him. Of abandoning all hope of happiness. She couldn't and wouldn't live without Tate. Ever.

* * *

Virginia

Summer 1962

She opened her eyes and felt tears down her cheeks as she screamed. Nurses came in to calm her down but she wouldn't stop screaming.

"TATE! NO! TATE, COME BACK!"

Wordlessly the nurses injected something into her drip and she relaxed. She lost consciousness again but this time, she didn't have a nightmare. When she opened her eyes again, her father was looking down at her.

"Hi honey."-He said to her.

"Hi."-She said her voice hoarse from all the screaming she had done earlier.

"You've been out for two days. I was so worried."

"Two days?"

Her father nodded. "I'm so sorry, Vi. I never knew you were so hurt inside. I never thought you would try to kill yourself over this."

"I…I didn't. It was an accident."

"Violet, no more lies."

"I swear!"-Her voice cracked.

"Why would you cut yourself like that?"

She coughed a moment and said: "I was upset. I acted before I thought. I'm sorry."

"Was it what I said? Was my ordering you to leave Tate that heartbreaking to you?"

She looked away from him and down at her hands. That was enough of an answer for her dad. She debated about whether or not to tell him about what Vivien did in 1947. On one hand, it would expose her mother and put her on the same level as her father. On the other hand, it would only make her father prohibit her to see Tate for a justified, or at least justified in his mind, reason. She kept quiet and looked back at her dad and gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry. I told you I love him."

"I didn't take it seriously."

A nurse came in to check in on Violet. Ben excused himself for a moment. As the nurse checked that everything was fine, she handed Violet a note. The nurse gives Violet a smile & a wink and whispers in her ear: "A note from Tate. I'm a hopeless romantic."

* * *

Violet thanked the nurse and saw that she didn't leave, so she knew that an answer was expected. She opened the paper up and read the words Tate had lovingly written down.

_Violet,_

_The minute that I felt something was wrong came shortly after you hung up the phone. I called back that instance. When your maid found you and eventually told me what had happened, I felt all life drain from my body. I yelled at the maid when she, in essence, told me to stay in L.A. I love you more than enough to admit that I would never let you go, be it to death or to your parents, unless you absolutely wanted me to. I know you didn't do what you did on purpose__…__I know you. But if I'm wrong and what happened in my past made you want to end your life, I'll do as I said and leave you alone. If that past is too difficult for you to overlook, give nothing to the nurse. Your silence will be confirmation enough. However, if you are able to overcome it, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me body and soul, I feel only for you and I never wish to be parted from you again. If you still want me as yours, send something with the nurse as a token of your acceptance._

_ Yours, no matter the circumstance,_

_Tate_.

Violet finished reading the letter and looked back up at the smiling nurse.

* * *

Tate sat in the depressing hospital cafeteria with sunglasses on and his hair dyed brown as he waited for María to come see him. She would come with either nothing in her hands and in the process, shatter his heart into a million pieces, or she would arrive with word from Violet. He saw the young nurse enter the cafeteria twenty minutes after he had sat to wait for her. At first it seemed like she had nothing. His expectant face shrunk into a mask of pain. Then Maria smiled at him and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. On a piece of paper was Violet's handwriting produced by some smudgy red lipstick.

It read,

_NEVER LET ME GO._

* * *

******This is not the end! A note to all of you: Though usually I am a fast writer and therefore, fast updater, I will not be posting anything new until after the ninth of June. I'm going on a little Eurotrip tomorrow and, though I will be able to PM and to write, I will not be able to post because my iPad doesn't have the capacity for it. And for those who read Safe & Sound as well, don't worry because that's the first thing I'll be posting when I get back. **

******Recs: (Have to :) )**

******Tate's Conscience by The Devotchka (It was recently finished and honestly what a way to go!)**

******The Curve of Her Lips by ohyellowbird & ScarlettWoman710 (And as the lovely shootingstella more or less said: If you aren't reading this what the heck are you waiting for?)**

******Touching From A Distance and Lemonworld by gimmedanger (Endless feels on both)**

******Anything from shootingstella though my personal favorite is You Have Been Weighed (colab with the lovely JandJSalmon)**

******100 & 200 by Captivation**


	7. Chapter 7: Love in Times of Prohibition

**A/N: It's been ages I know. Sorry for the long wait, honestly. Know that I'd never abandon this fic. I'm in this until the end. I do have the ending planned out so it'll all be finished at some point. Many thanks to followers and reviewers. And this chapter goes out to the lovely Jandy.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Love in Times of Prohibition

Virginia

Summer 1962

* * *

After she had sent the note with the nurse, her father came back into the room. He had a sad smile upon his face as he approached his daughter and gently grabbed her hand.

"I'm very sorry about this Violet. I never meant to cause you this much stress."

"It's okay."-She said dismissively.

"No, it's not. Listen, I was young and in love once myself."

"With mom you mean?"

He laughed. "Well yes, but I meant before your mom. Before I fell in love with Vivien, I was with a girl that I loved very much. My first love, I guess you can say. My father was dead set against her. We broke up because of it. I don't know why I have been as unfair to you as he was to me. Especially considering that you're smarter than I was at your age. So, I'm going to make you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"I'll let you stay with Tate but under the following conditions. One: no one but Moira and the three of us knows about it. I mean you really can't be with this guy in public. Too many stories were coming up about him seducing you and how you're an innocent student. I know it's false, but that's the kind of thing that is going to continue to be spread around. Two: when you decide to have a vacation run it by me. Likely you'll vacation in the middle of nowhere but at least you'll be able to be somewhere different. Three: you don't get married to him. Even in secret. Just do me a favor and don't marry him. In the end, it's going to come out."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Four: no children. Lastly, I request that you continue to study what I ask of you. I know you have your heart set on the arts and I know you were going to ask to change majors, but it's just not going to happen Violet. A hobby yes, but not a career. Got it?"

"Let me get this straight. You're willing to let me be with Tate so long as no one knows about it, I continue to study what you want and I take no serious life steps with him?"

"Yes."

"Jeez dad, you really know how to woo a girl."—She said sarcastically.

"Violet, I'm sorry but you really can't have this on your shoulders. This thing that's happened between the two of you isn't proper royal behavior."

"This is bullshit!"

"Language!"

"No, screw this! Proper royal behavior? Do I HAVE to remind you of your affairs? Oh and maybe before you accuse me of having inappropriate behavior, you should have a chat with your wife."

Ben sighed deeply. "I'm going to overlook that. Violet, you need to meet me halfway. I'm going to let you talk this over with Tate. He doesn't fool me, I know he's somewhere in the hospital…and after the two of you talk it out, you have to make a decision. I'm going to leave and be back tomorrow. A large chunk of this ward has been closed off, so you two will be alone."

Violet knew that her father had done damage control. Getting her to the emergency room had been tricky, but they had managed to keep her hidden by saying that she was someone else. The hospital wing in which she rested had been partially closed off. Only a doctor and a few nurses were aware of what had happened to Violet. That doctor and those nurses had been paid well enough and were under contract to keep quiet. So when he left her and asked the nurse to bring Tate up, she knew that she could relax because no one on the face of the planet would know that either of them was even there.

* * *

Violet was surprised when the nurse brought her a brunette Tate to her room. Her mouth reacted before she even had a moment to think.

"Your hair!"

"You've just woken from a coma, your father gave me permission to come up here and the first thing you have to say to me is about my hair?"-He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, it's just...different."

"I know. It's terrible."

"No, it suits you. I just prefer you as a blonde is all."

"You know what they say, blondes have more fun."

"Ha ha."-She said dryly. Then she looked at him with loving eyes. She had missed him terribly…even if they had been apart for a seemingly short period of time. He looked at her in a similar manner; eyes that were drowned in love.

The nurse excused herself when she saw the exchange of looks. Tate took the opportunity to sit in the chair that was right next to Violet's bed. He gently grabbed her arm and noticed the bandages on her wrists. His face dropped as he looked at them. Violet noticed and leaned over to stroke his cheek.

"I'm sorry."-She said.

"It's my fault, Vi. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"I did this to myself. Stop blaming yourself."

"I'll try."

"Good, you don't need to beat yourself up about this."

"I love you, Vi."

"And I you."

He got up and gave her a loving yet chaste kiss. The kiss was lasted a long time but it was only because he was expressing his relief through tenderness.

* * *

For two days he had felt dead on the inside. He had dyed his hair half as a method of disguise and half as a symbol of his mourning. He got on an airplane and stared out the window, ignoring the businessman that sat next to him... a man who did nothing more than chain smoke and drink scotch from take off to landing. For two days, his soul had all but exited his body. He functioned on autopilot as his mind shielded his heart from the excruciating pain he had felt after the maid had told him what had happened.

When he hung up the phone that day, a gargantuan amount of pain formed and began circulating in his chest. His heart literally felt like it had been strangled within its very own cavity. He was left breathless and he clutched the spot on his chest under which his heart would lie and kneeled in the ground hoping that it would be over soon. Hoping that Violet would be alright and that it was not too late to see her one last time even if she never forgave him for what had happened in the past.

When he had gotten to the hospital, María had been the one to recognize him and, despite her orders, she helped him. The lovely nurse kept him updated on Violet. Tate had been relieved when he had been informed that Violet hadn't died, but he had been over the moon when María told him that she had woken up and that she had called for him. This was when his hope throbbed like it never had before and it was the moment when he wrote her the letter.

* * *

Now, he was gently framing Violet's face with his hands and kissing her; everything appeared to be going well. When he broke the kiss, however, Violet got serious and said:

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

Violet wasn't sure how to go about this, but she gathered that stating all the terms her father had placed upon them would be the way to go about it.

"My father is willing to allow us to be together on a few conditions."

"Such as…?"

"That I study what he wants. That the relationship remain a secret between the three of us and Moira, that if we travel he arrange it for us…"

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It isn't. The next part is tough, though."

"Ok, what is it?"

"My father allows us to be together if we don't get married or have children. Ever."

Tate was silent and his face became a mask. The only thing Violet could read were his eyes and how far away they looked. That, essentially, said it all. She had thought about marrying Tate in the long run. She also thought of having his children…especially a darling little boy with blonde curls and dark brown eyes. The far off look in his eyes and the subsequent frown on his face signified that he had thought about it too. Even though she knew it, she wanted to hear him say it.

"You thought about it?"

"Yes, Violet. I thought about it. I actually had plans to ask you to marry me when you finished your degree."

Violet wasn't expecting that. She still had three more years to go of college education. It's not like she wanted to rush into anything but, somehow, she thought that he would've asked her before then and they'd have a long engagement. However, the timing he had planned for was idyllic in her mind. Before she could say anything, he continued:

"I also thought of being the father of your children and you the mother of mine. I thought of us being loving to them and raising them right, being to them what our parents weren't to us."

Violet got up, sat on his lap and hugged him. She had just given him a heavy burden to bear. He would be allowed to have the love of his life, but he wouldn't be able to make a life with her. At least, not in the way he wanted.

For all intents and purposes, it would be like they weren't together. They couldn't go out in public together, they couldn't marry and they couldn't reproduce. Their love would be hidden in the shadows, gathering dust from the denial of its most perfect expression. Could they really live with that?

"I'd rather have you under your father's restrictions than not at all."-He finally said after a few minutes.

"Really?"-She asked.

"Really. Do you think you could do that? You're young and you've never been married, are you sure you don't want to marry someone proper in the future and have a prince?"

"Don't be stupid. YOU are my prince, whether I marry you or not. Like you said, I'd rather have you and live under my father's conditions than not have you at all. I'm yours and you're mine, no matter what. God, that was so sappy of me."

He laughed. "Yeah that was new. I'm happy that we both want to stay together."

She lay her head on his shoulder and said: "Me too."

* * *

Violet was secretly released from the hospital the very next day. Tate had gone back to California as per her father's instructions and she had gone back to her family's house to pack up her things and follow him the next day.

On her way to the house, Violet couldn't help but think of the conversation that she had to have with her mother. When the matriarch had visited her the past evening, she had feigned sleep because, at that momen, Violet was quite capable of foregoing control and screaming at Vivien and calling her nasty things that would completely sever their relationship. Now, she had no choice but to confront her mother. To tell her that if she felt used that she should get her head checked. That she couldn't believe she would be so consumed with foul, adulterous desire that she would not notice that she had taken advantage of a boy.

Everything seemed fine when she arrived and she was quickly informed that her mother was away at a charity function. Violet scoffed internally: there was no way in hell that Vivien's charity work would erase the demonic image Violet now had of her after learning of what she had done to Tate in the past. Violet went up to her room and packed again. Her father came in after a while he entered the room and locked the door behind him.

* * *

"I just want to talk to you about Tate."

Violet sighed. "Fine."

"For what it's worth, I talked to him. Well, more like I interviewed him...and he genuinely cares about you. He's a nice guy."

"So then why can't I be with him in public?"

"Because I'm the only one who thinks he's nice. It just isn't right that a princess marry a thirty something year old divorcee…especially one who happens to teach at her university. He's not the right guy for you. That's the reason a lot of us don't marry the people we love. Or worse we marry someone that we love and _is_ right for us but then our love fades and there's nothing we can do about it. I'm giving you the freedom to be with the person you love."

"Big favor there, thanks. Despite what you might like to think, I know that if Tate and I got married, we would stay married all the way to our deaths."

"Even if you were certain about that, you can't marry him. Just like I can't marry Hayden."

"It's different!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Hayden's your mistress. She's not much older than I am and, for the love of God, you and mom were happily married for years! Well, ok no that's a lie, because mom cheated on you."-She clasped her hands over her mouth. That last one had been word vomit.

"She what?"

"I-I'm sorry, dad. I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Don't give me that Violet. You're incredibly bright."

"Ask mom about it. It's her story to tell, not mine. Either way, you are married and have two children; I'm not. I can't marry the man I love because of some stupid circumstance that is beyond my control. Fine, I get it. It doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"This is your fault you know."

"That we got caught? Likely. But of your lack of approval? I don't think so. Even if the Italian press hadn't caught us on vacation, I seriously doubt that you would have approved of him if I would've brought him home."

"I approved of him just now, didn't I? I told you I thought he was nice."

"You still wouldn't have allowed me to marry him."

"You're right. Probably not. What can I say? My advisors work against you."

"Your advisors are terrible people."

Ben laughed: "I think so too sometimes."

"Why don't you just fire the lot of them and get new advisors?"

"Very funny. I'll leave you to your packing."

_Good_, she thought, _maybe now he'll finally leave me alone_. Violet loved her father but he had been consequently getting on her nerves since she got back from Europe. The one thing that made him tolerable was the fact that he was willing to let her have SOME happiness even if it was secretive. She appreciated that, really she did, but there were so many conditions that it almost nullified the good effects. Besides, as far as she was concerned, the man still frequently cheated on her mother.

* * *

Speak of the devil and she will appear. At that moment, Vivien entered Violet's room. The aura was reasonably tense.

"What do you want? The last time you were here, you almost ruined me."-Violet said while closing her bag.

"Almost?"

"Yes. Almost."-She turned around and faced her mother. "I talked to him about it."

"Oh really? And did he tell you why he was so rude?"

"No offense mom, but go fuck yourself."

"Violet!"

"I'm sorry but you raped him."

"I did not Violet. He cooperated."

"He didn't want to. His body reacted without his consent. You should've realized that instead of just getting what you so selfishly wanted. In fact, he was even so upset by what you did that he went back to college and got drunk for days just trying to forget. You're a rapist, Vivien Harmon, and the worst part of it all? You don't even realize it."

Vivien was shell-shocked and had not a word to say. As Violet told her these things, details of that night came back. She remembered the tears rolling down the young man's cheeks and his lack of cooperation. She really **had **taken advantage of him. Even with this realization, she couldn't speak. Violet noticed and said:

"I'm going back to Los Angeles. I'm going to live my life and unless you have something decent that you'd like to say…I'd like for our communication to be minimal." Just as she was about to leave, she turned and said: "Oh and I might've told dad that you had an affair once. It honestly slipped. It wouldn't surprise me if he asks you about it."

With that she was escorted to the airport and big bodyguards kept the press at bay. It had only been a few days since the scandal broke after all and the press was on her like a fiend. Luckily, she had people to accompany her and she made it all the way back into her home without having been tackled to the ground by press or answering any of their inane questions.

* * *

When Moira opened the door, Violet flung her arms at her long-time companion and breathed. "It's so good to be home. Did my father tell you what was going on?"

"You mean about the agreement?"-She said as the driver set the luggage inside.

"Yes, about that."

"He did. Actually, I did you one better. There's a little present for you in the study."

Violet looked at the slight twinkle in Moira's eyes and gave a small smile.

"You didn't."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."-Moira said biting her lip to keep from smiling.

* * *

Violet ran upstairs to the study and when she opened the door, she saw _her_ Tate reading a book on the sofa. Her impulses got the better of her and she jumped on him, knocking the book to the floor. She passionately planted her lips on his as he responded and placed his hands on her waist. After a few minutes they broke apart. Both were left breathless.

"What was that?"-He said smilingly.

"I'm happy to see you, of course. Besides, now the only hiding we have to do is from the press. Within two days everyone is going to believe that those pictures aren't of us. Apparently they're my dad's young cousins. My father is out of the way now."

"Yes, but I can't live with you."

"Says who? You could just say you are away in the summer and for the holidays and be here with me. And as for semesters, it's all taken care of. My father actually arranged for us to be together during that time."

"Really? How did he do that?"

"He bought two apartments one right next to the other and had a door placed between them. He's done that for his mistresses more times than I can count."

"That's…interesting. Regardless of what he's going to get people to believe, though, I'm pretty sure I'm fired."

"Dad took care of that too. Funding for a new library goes a long way."

"He didn't have to do that."

"He knew I didn't want to get you fired and he's trying to suck up to me. He feels guilty about my scars. Anyway, despite that we have to be in lock down and pretend that the other doesn't exist in public, I want things to be as perfect as they could be."

"It is perfect, Violet."-He said in an attempt to cheer her up.

She gave him a peck. "Thank you."

She placed her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be ok, Violet. I'm here."

"You're always going to be here, right?"

"Of course. I'll be here if that's what you want."

"Yes."

And they would have a year and a half of secretive easiness.

* * *

However, their lives would be rattled once again in the fall of 1963. The challenges that they had faced before would be nothing compared to what they would have to deal with after the murder of the King.


	8. Chapter Eight: Funerals and Crown Jewels

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of details and an emotional rollercoaster as well. I marked all of the dates in bold on purpose. I promise next chapter has a lot less doom and gloom. Oh and I tried to get all of the details right, but I'm sure something escaped me. As always thank you to followers and reviewers.**

**Oh and if you haven't read the fics on the exchange you really should. There are excellent stories there. Like, really excellent! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Funerals and Crown Jewels

Los Angeles

Washington D.C.

Nov. 20th-25th

* * *

**November 20th, 1963**

Today was the day that Violet returned to her home from Stanford. The university had been more than generous in giving the students a week and a half off for Thanksgiving. Today was also the day that Violet planned on breaking the promise that she had made to her father. Actually, it was day one of her plan.

As had happened last year, Violet's plans for Thanksgiving were to spend it with her family and with Tate. Tate didn't really have a family so it was easy for him to spend holidays with her. Last year, Tate had been hidden away in their room for a few hours while her parents and her little brother visited. After they had left, she burst into her room to check that he hadn't gone mad. He assured her that he was fine. So this year, the same thing would take place.

However, this would likely be the last time she that she spent the holiday with her family. What she was going to do tomorrow would make sure of it. Her father would never speak to her again. As she entered Los Angeles, she was excited about the fact that, by the time that she got home, a jeweler would be waiting for her with options. Tate wouldn't arrive for hours and that would give her more than enough time.

Violet had spent a wonderful year and a half with Tate but she hated that she had to have such a secretive life with him. She knew that Tate hated it too. They never went out on a date in public, never even acknowledged each other in public and it felt truly awful. Yes they would have fancy dinners but it would always be catered to them inside the two joint apartments or inside the Manor. They couldn't go to a park together or the beach like they longed to do. They couldn't go anywhere really. Violet thought she would be able to handle it but she couldn't.

She decided that she was going to propose to Tate. Maybe it wasn't the most conventional thing for her to do, but it was safe to say that they didn't have a conventional relationship. She wanted to marry him someday…someday soon, hopefully. The best thing for her to do was to be engaged to him; to mark him as hers even if it made her father disown her. She wanted Tate and she was going to have him. It had taken her entirely too long to come to this decision but she was glad that she had come to it.

When she arrived at her manor, she gave Moira a warm hug and a hello before she was shown to the living room where a man in his late fifties sat with a relatively large black case out in front of him. This was Mr. Peters, the jeweler that Violet had told Moira to contact a few weeks back. He had brought what she had asked for and as soon as he saw Violet, he rose from his seat and said:

"Good afternoon, your Highness. It's an honor to provide you my services."

"Good afternoon. I'm so very thankful that you're helping me. And for being discreet."

"Of course. I'm a hopeless romantic, your Highness. I'd never get in the way of true love."

Violet smiled. "Thanks again and please, call me Violet."

The man nodded and brought out sets upon sets of rings for her to choose.

Nothing seemed right. Silver bands and yellow gold with diamonds didn't seem right and neither did white gold. Diamonds in general just didn't feel right. Violet went through most of the rings until she spotted the one she knew would belong to Tate. It was plain, had no stones on it but it stood out because of its coloring; it was black. Violet grabbed it and placed it in her palm. She looked at it with amazement.

"Ah. I never would have thought you'd take a liking to that one."-Peters said.

"Why not?"

"No one seems to like it. It's very rare. Made from obsidian. They don't make a lot of obsidian rings you know. People don't like that it's volcanic crystal."

"That's stupid. Volcanic crystal is more special than gold."

"You really think so?"

"I do. I think it's just what I'm looking for. The right color and feel…and I'm pretty sure this is going to fit his big finger."

"It should. Did you jot down his size?"

"I did once upon a time. I just don't remember it. And the ring I have of his is worn on another finger. I've been obsessed with his hands for some time though, I know it'll fit."

"First you said you were pretty sure and now you're certain?"

"Yes. I am. Moira what do you think?"

Moira had been sitting in the back of the room and was reading a book when she was called. She got up and Violet handed her the ring. Moira examined it closely and remembered the ring size that Violet had told her months ago. She gave it back to Violet and said:

"It should fit perfectly. I'm sure he will love it, Violet."

"Thanks, Moira."-Violet then turned to the jeweler. "Mr. Peters, I think I've found the ring."

"Yes, of course."-The man said with a smile on his face.

The ring was then placed inside a black velvet box and paid for. Violet hid the ring in the secret compartment of her desk in the study. She hardly kept anything in there but usually it was something she didn't want her parents to see when they visited. In this case, she didn't want her soon to be fiancé to find the ring.

* * *

Violet had everything planned out for tomorrow and now she just had to keep calm. When Tate arrived, she was incredibly happy to see him. She gave him a kiss and a lingering hug when he entered the house. She played with his blonde curls and thanked the stars that he had let the brown grow out…not that she didn't like him that way, but he was much sexier as a blonde. Maybe it was because he looked more angelic. Violet shook her thoughts.

"I missed you."-She said.

"Vi, you saw me this morning."-He said with a chuckle.

"Don't act like you didn't miss me. So what if it's been hours?"

"You have a point."

The night passed with an ease with which they were all too familiar. They had their dinner with Moira and spent some time in the library reading and listening to music. That being said, Violet almost blew her cover when their song played on the radio. She tensed visibly when, as it played, Tate held her hand and told her that he loves her.

"Vi, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."-She said

"Why are you so tense, then?"

"I'm not. I just had a chill."

"You don't have to lie, Violet."

"I'm not."

And just like that, Violet got up and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and covered her face with her hands and let out a huff. For some reason that song had triggered her nerves. She didn't doubt that Tate would say yes, but everything seemed more real now. She would marry him in a heartbeat but it was still something incredibly new to her. She was going to give everything up to be with him and though, she was happy to do it, the path she knew she had ahead of her seemed incredibly daunting. Violet didn't want to lose Tate in the arduous process.

After a few minutes, she calmed down. She was stronger than this. She was freaking out over something that she could definitely handle. Besides, she figured that no matter what happened, no matter what she had to face, Tate would never waiver...he would always be by her side.

She opened the door to find him just outside it, waiting for her.

"Are you ok, Violet?"

"I'm great. I'm sorry for freaking out like that. I was just afraid of losing you forever."

"You're never going to lose me, Vi."

He pulled her into his arms and held her while she breather him in and relaxed. She was right. He would always be there for her and she would always be there for him.

* * *

**November 21st, 1963**

Violet made sure that everything went according to plan. Because she couldn't go out with Tate, she packed a picnic so they could pretend to be in a park somewhere else in the world. Her plan was made up of getting the ring, getting him to picnic with her and just asking. Easy.

Violet stuck the ring at the bottom of the picnic basket and hoped that everything went well. She didn't know how men did this because she was racked with nerves. She went to the backyard with Tate and they sat down on a blanket and started to chat. It was like any other day between the two of them. Great conversation, flirty banter and kisses sprinkled throughout. It was when they started to have their dessert that Violet randomly asked:

"Marry me."

"What?"-He said with a confused look on his face.

"Marry me, Tate?"-She asked.

"Violet, you know I can't."

She pulled the ring from its box and showed it to him. "I say you can. I say to hell with my father. I want to marry you and I know you want to marry me. Say yes."

"Ok. If you really want to screw your father over I'm all for it. I'll marry you."

"Now you make it sound like you're doing it to piss my father off."

"No, I'm marrying you because I want to. Pissing your father off is just a bonus."

"I think so too."-She said with a smile and grabbed his hand to place the ring on his finger. She sighed when it fit him perfectly.

"I feel emasculated."

"Shut up. I'm freeing the both of us. We've both gotten sick of this bullshit. Besides, you still have to get me an engagement ring."

He kissed her and lay her down on the grass. They were incandescently happy and it was a beautiful moment in that they had no idea of the trouble that was brewing. Their kisses were passionate and carefree for minutes before things started getting out of hand. They stopped at that moment and he carried her upstairs to their room.

* * *

During their time together, they had become experts at bringing each other pleasure. They slowly and passionately celebrated their engagement; they made love. It started off with kisses that Tate placed upon Violet's neck. She never verbally reacted to them but her body sure did. Tingles ran all through her from the spot on which he had placed his lips. She let out a breath as that happened and her eyes glazed over. As he continued to aim towards this special weak spot, she ran her hands through his hair and wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you."-She breathed in a barely audible volume.

He looked up at her with shining eyes and said: "I love you too, Vi."

The few articles of clothing that had remained upon their bodies were discarded. Tate's hands slowly ran down her body, caressing her soft skin inch by inch until eventually he reached her wet pussy. She gasped softly as he fondled her and smiled as she reached for his cock. They kissed as they touched each other but eventually got tired of all the foreplay. Well, Violet got tired of it.

She stopped her ministrations and slapped his hands away from him. Before he had time to react she pinned him down and took command. She smirked as she took him inside her.

"I'm feeling emasculated again."-He said in jest with a husky chuckle.

"Don't be stupid."-She said as she rolled her body on top of his and as she breathed deeply. "You have a pretty girl on top of you...because she's crazy for you…that's power Tate."

"Good point."-He said and then he groaned as she pressed down harder and faster.

They didn't leave the room for the rest of the night. They temporarily lived on that mattress, cocooned in the happiness of their engagement. The house was happily empty as Violet had dismissed the staff and so they wrapped themselves in their sheets to get food from the kitchen in the middle of the night. They fed each other between teasing remarks and playful kisses. She got close to him, sensually grabbed his member and then let it go. She left him high and dry and then ran up the stairs with a smile on her face. He chased her. They remained in bed again.

They were now free and they were enjoying themselves fully for the first time since their brief vacation the year before. They expected to be faced with the wrath of the King but not with his death.

* * *

**November 22nd, 1963**

The following morning, a sliver of light entered their bedroom through the aperture of the thick curtains. They lay in their usual sleeping position and were completely peaceful when the raucous ring of a telephone pierced the silence. Violet whined as the sound woke her. She opened her eyes and noted that Tate was as still as stone and she rolled her eyes with a smile as she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"-She said somewhat groggily.

"Ms. Harmon, it's your father's assistant, Dylan. I have tragic news for you."

"What happened?"-She said slightly alarmed.

"Your Highness…there's no easy way to say this but…your father has been assassinated."

"No. You must be joking. My father isn't dead."

There was a pregnant pause. "I'm afraid he is. He's been shot in Dallas. The president was shot too."

"Oh my God."

"Highness, it would be best if you head to DC. Your mother and brother will be there shortly."

"What about my father's body?"

"Your father's body will be examined in Washington. Your family needs you here. We've sent Air Force Two to come and get you in Los Angeles within three hours. Please pack and be ready by then."

She was in shock: "Um, yeah. Yes, I-I'll be there."

* * *

Violet could barely comprehend what was going on. She had hated the things her father made her do but he was still her father and she loved him. A sob escaped her throat and it acted as Tate's alarm clock. As he woke to her painful noise, he turned to look at her and said:

"What's wrong?"

She wiped stray tears from her cheeks: "My father died."

"Violet…"-He said as he snapped into a seating position and gathered her into his arms.

"He was assassinated. A few...a few minutes before I was called."

She cried for a while as Tate held her and gave her loving kisses in her hair.

"I hate this. I was so angry at him and I just wanted to stand up to him and now he's…he's dead."

Tate said nothing. In this instance he thought it best to just let her vent. He just nodded and listened:

"He wasn't always a bad dad, you know. When I was little, he was there for me. Hell, he was there for me more than my mom. It was always dad that did fun stuff with me. I mean he would reprimand me when he needed to but he was definitely the fun parent. Once, he even held a father-daughter dance for me with music and decorations, the whole thing, because I had gotten too sick to go to the one being held in my elementary school. It lasted only half an hour and we danced while I was wearing pajamas and instead of sweets I had soup, but I loved it. Those are great memories. It's before everything went to shit. Before I found out about his repeated infidelity and before he started ignoring me. I guess he lost interest in me when I stopped being cute and managed to scowl at him. Or maybe I realized how much of a bullshitter he really was. I just…I love my dad even though I hate him. And now…now he's gone and nothing is going to change between us."

She couldn't help but cry. The feelings were just inside her and there was nothing she could do. She was being completely honest about what was going on inside of her. She could not and would not keep it all bottled up inside. Tate gently embraced her and rubbed her arms as she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Violet."

"Thanks. It's not your fault, you know. If that's where your thoughts were heading, anyway. I had dad issues way before I met you."

There was a brief pause in which she looked back at him.

"Even this goddamned house. It holds good childhood memories and then it just became a bribe. A bribe that I fell for. I can be so stupid sometimes."

"There's nothing stupid about you, Vi. Be comforted in that he always thought the world of you. No matter what you did or said…your father always loved you. He told me so himself when we talked in the hospital last year."

* * *

Violet said nothing but composed herself long enough to get up from the bed. She started taking clothes out of her drawers and from the closet. Tate knew what it meant instantly and had been expecting it.

"When is your flight to D.C.?"

"In about three hours."-She said as she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He got up and followed her. "Do you want me to keep you company?"

"You know it isn't the right time for us to become public."

"I meant in the shower. I don't mind holding you while you cry."

"Ok."-She said as she bit her lip.

Tate knew her too well. He knew she would love to have someone hold her; he knew she was going to cry once she stepped foot in the shower.

The next thing Violet knew, she was saying good-bye to Tate. As she gave him one last kiss, he simply said:

"I'll be waiting for you right here when you get back. Call me if you need me for anything."

"I will. See you later, Tate."

He smiled. "I love you too, Vi."

* * *

She got on a plane and in a car and as soon as her mourning haze allowed her, she saw that she had reached D.C. Night had fallen and as she was led into the White House the only thing she could feel was dread. What would her mother say to her? How would she even look? What would _Violet _say? She hadn't talked to her mother except to say hello and goodbye since she yelled and told the woman that she was a rapist. Having to talk to her…actually talk to her, under these circumstances felt uncomfortable.

And of course all this while at the same time she had to be there for Jack. Not to mention that she had to deal with her own mourning.

She was shown to Vivien's room and when the door opened the first thing she saw was her little brother running towards her. His cherubic face was puffy from crying. The little boy buried his face in Violet's chest and his voice came out muffled as he said:

"Violet, mommy says daddy went to heaven. Tell her she's wrong."

Violet's heart broke. "I'm sorry Jack. Dad did go to heaven today."

The little guy let out a cry and Violet held him tight. She held strong and didn't allow him to see her cry but she did comfort him. "But Jack, you know what?"

Jack looked at his big sister. He sniffled. "What?"

"Dad is always going to be with you."

"How?"

"He'll always be in your heart. And he'll always be watching over you from heaven."

He gave her half a smile. "Really?"

"Yep. He'll always be watching over you, me and mom."

She kneeled in front of him and wiped his tears away. She had gotten him to stop crying. "Everything is going to be alright, Jack."-She said and she placed a kiss one of his cheeks.

She got up and walked towards her mother who was sitting in a loveseat looking out the window.

"Mom?"

She didn't react. "Mom?"

Nothing.

"Mommy hasn't said anything in a while."-Jack said.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

* * *

With that Violet took Jack by the hand and they left the room in search of Dylan. She needed to be told everything that was going on and he was the man who could tell her everything. Luckily, she didn't have to go far. After she and Jack had taken three steps out of the room, Dylan called for her whilst he walked toward them.

"I'd just been informed that you arrived. Hello little Jack."

Jack said nothing. He never had liked Dylan much and as he had done with his father, Jack hid behind Violet.

"Violet, I'm afraid there's much to discuss."

"First things first, Dylan. How long has my mother been catatonic?"

"I'm sorry to say that she's been this way ever since she got here. Well, almost. She told Jack what happened and then she sat down on the loveseat."

"To look out the window?"

"Yes."

Violet processed that for a moment. She knew her mother loved her father despite all the horrible shit he had done to her in the past, but she never would have thought that his death would provoke this.

"How's Jackie holding up?"-She asked.

"As well as can be expected. When she's come out of her room she looks fine but when she's by herself…it's best not to think about."

"Where are John Jr. and Caroline? I'm sure Jack would be better off with them than with mom and her maid."

"I'll take you to them. After he's with them, we can talk properly."

She and Dylan took Jack to the nursery of the Kennedy children. Truth be told, Caroline was quite happy to see the seven year old prince.

"I don't understand why he hadn't been put here before."

"One of the last things your mother said was to not take him away from her."

"Yes, but she turned catatonic after that. It just seems wrong that he would be there with her for so long."

Not more was said on the subject.

* * *

"Tell me what's been going on."

"Well…they arrested a suspect. He's likely to be tried within the week. Both bodies have been examined and they're going to rest in their caskets all day tomorrow. The day after that they'll be a public wake. As far as I know the funeral will take place on Monday."

"And the government?"

"Johnson was inaugurated on the plane earlier today. You are Ben's oldest child, so you'll be crowned in a small ceremony sometime after the funeral. You'll be taking your father's place."

"Great. My father just died and I'll be crowned Queen but I'm not old enough to get a drink. That's just priceless."

"You might not be old enough but that doesn't mean you can't. On this occasion if you want a little nip…there's airplane sized bottles of liquor in your room."-Dylan said with a wink.

Violet gave him a small smile. "Is there a private line in there?"

"Yes. You have someone to call?"

"I do. And I'd like not to be interrupted."

* * *

Violet went into her dark bedroom, turned on a lamp and found the tiny liquor bottles standing out proudly in her nightstand. Everyone seemed to agree that she would need the liquid reinforcement. Actually, what Violet needed was Tate but there was no way in hell that she was going to bring him into this. Not at this time, anyway. That would be like kicking a beehive that had just fallen to the ground.

She called the house and within two rings Moira had picked up. "Violet?"

"Yeah it's me. How's everything?"

"Everything is just fine. How are you?"

"Holding up. Jack was a mess when I arrived and mom's catatonic. And I'm being crowned next week. But hey, at least they gave me some liquor."

"Chin up. There's a light at the end of every tunner, Violet."

"Thanks, Moira. Put him on the phone. I need to hear his voice."

"It's adorable how much you love him. All right, here he is. Almost broke a bone getting out of his seat when the phone rang."

Moira passed Tate the phone.

"Vi?"

"Tate. It's good to hear your voice. Everything is just awful."

"Tell me what happened."

So she did. Violet told him everything that had happened and he listened patiently. There was not much that he could say to comfort her other than to call them all douchebags. She actually found that hilarious. Her laughter made both of their hearts become a bit lighter.

"I hate being away from you. I'm going to tell the advisors about us soon. I don't want any of this to come out before the funeral takes place but they should know. Especially considering we got engaged yesterday."

"Yeah that would be wise. What about your mother?"

"It's high time she found out as well. I'll tell her after all of this."

"Aren't you worried about what she's going to say?"

She scoffed. "No. This is my decision not hers. I just want her to know. Her opinion and her approval are not required."

"There's my spitfire. I love you Vi."

"I love you too."

"Get some sleep, Vi. I'm pretty sure you're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"You're always the voice of my reason."

"That's rich considering I've always thought myself insane."

"I'm more insane than you are, I think."

"I doubt it."

"Let's not get into that now. I'm going to follow your orders Dr. Langdon and I'm going to go to bed."-Whether intentional or not, her voice sounded laced with seduction.

"Doctor Langdon?"

"Yes."

"That sounds sexy."

"Was it because we used that term once before?"-She said saucily reminding him of when they had role-played.

"Yes, that's why."

Violet laughed. "I really _should _go to bed."

"That just made it worse."

There was a bit of laughter on both ends and when it had subdued Violet spoke. Her voice was now tinged with a bit of sadness.

"Thank you for making me laugh."

"That was all you, Vi."

"You played along. You know when to cheer me up."

"I just know _you_. Knowing you makes the rest easy."

"Ok. I'm going to let you go now."

"Sweet dreams, Violet."

"Goodnight, Tate."

* * *

**November 23rd, 1963**

Violet woke up early in the morning. She had barely slept the night before. She downed just enough alcohol to give her a buzz and after that she just lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Eventually she lost consciousness.

When she awoke and dressed properly, she was informed that her father's body as well as John's had been placed in their coffins in the East Room. She forewent breakfast and took the time to go see her dad.

Two white coffins lay closed in that room side by side. The only difference between coffins was that Ben's had more wood detailing. The room was empty. Jackie had gone to have breakfast with her children and Vivien had done the same. Violet thought it was the perfect time to do what she had planned to do all along.

"Hey Dad."-She said as she placed a hand on his coffin. "I just wanted you to know that I broke my promise to you. I'm getting married. And, I don't know exactly when, but I promise that I'll be happy. I love you dad…even though sometimes you made me scream at the top of my lungs and you made me hate you."

She said no more and just stood there for a while until Jackie appeared to be next to John. The first lady noticed the slightly haggard young woman and spoke.

"You should eat something dear. Easier to stand firm that way."

"Thanks, Jackie."

* * *

Violet was the last to eat. As she finished her meal President Johnson, Dylan and two other advisors ambushed her. She saluted them in a proper fashion and then politely asked what they needed her for.

"It's been decided. We're changing the government of the United States."-Johnson said.

"Excuse me?"

"We've decided that you, as Queen, will have power over the president."-Dylan said.

"Are you making this officially a Constitutional Monarchy?"

"That is correct."

"And you're telling me this now? My father just died and the man hasn't even been buried yet. Please have the decency to wait until after the funeral to put so many responsibilities on my shoulders. Now that you have, I think there's something you all should know."

The four men sat down in front of her and waited to be addressed.

Violet sighed. "I'm getting married."

"To whom, your highness?"-One of the advisors asked.

"To the man you might commonly know from those scandalous pictures of us in Italy."

"Your highness should strongly reconsider."

"I should? Why?"-She said in an angry tone.

"That man is fourteen years your senior, he is a professor at your university and no one liked him when it was made public the last time. It would be disastrous this time around."

"I love him."

"That's all very well but he is not good for you and he is not good for this government."-The other advisor said.

"Now wait a minute there, gentlemen. This lady right here is your Queen. First and foremost it is her decision whom she marries, not yours. And secondly, she is a lady and you are not treating her as such. You are treating her like a child. She deserves our respect."-Johnson said.

Violet smiled at the new president and thanked him.

"I will not be talking with you rude advisors about my engagement or my partner at this time. Bring it up again and you'll all be fired. I'd like to leave the conversation about this until after my father's funeral. Mr. President, charmed as always."

* * *

With that she walked away and went to find her mother. She wanted to see if her mother was now talking. Vivien was in her room and she looked a little better. Her face was haggard and frown lines seemed permanently etched on her face, but she spoke when she saw her daughter.

"Hi, Violet."

"Hey mom."

"I'm sorry about all of this Violet."

"I am too but it's not your fault mom."

"It is. Everything is my fault. Ben and I were arguing almost daily and I refused to go with him. I mean I was in Dallas with him but I refused to get in the car with him. I'm a horrible wife. Jackie was there with John all the way."

Violet simply patted her mother on the back. She didn't know what to say. There was no way she could understand the pain that her mother was going through. Besides, Violet wasn't on talking terms with the woman, much less anything affectionate. This just seemed like the best way to go about it.

"Dad loved you even if you fought, mom. Remember that."

Vivien just nodded.

Violet didn't know what else to say or do. She gave her mother an awkward hug and left her there in solitude.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and she was only comforted by the hugs her brother gave her and by the small conversation she had with her fiancé before bed.

* * *

**November 24th, 1963**

There would be a public viewing today. Violet was dreading it. She hated that the caskets would be put on display but she knew that the public had a right to mourn. Her dad and John had been much beloved by the country. It was right that this would be done, but it was exhausting.

The entire day was a circus for her. From having the caskets moved to being with them to going back to the White House and then returning after people were supposed to have left. Then they found out that there would be public mourning for much longer. Every single thing was exhausting.

What's worse, while Jackie seemed to be the strong one holding everyone up on the Kennedy front, Violet was the strong one for the Harmon's. Being the strong one and having a million other things to worry about was driving her mad. Vivien spoke but only a little. Jack needed a mother and considering that his was out of commission for the time being, Violet had to act as a surrogate. Then there was the looming certainty that she would, essentially, have the entire country to take care of. Lastly, she thought of her fiancé worrying about her and waiting for her back in California. It amounted to a weight that felt like a herd of elephants and, though she kept her composure, Violet wanted to scream.

Violet was getting sick and tired of having no one to comfort her. Especially because she knew that the one person who could was back in L.A. and she couldn't fly him out because the planes at her disposal were grounded until further notice.

* * *

**November 25th, 1963**

It was the day of the funeral. Violet hadn't slept properly the night before. Her grief was tainted by her mental and physical strain. Early in the morning, her family and the Kennedy's went to the Capitol to commence the procession. It was a grand affair that was deeply appreciated. Hell, Violet just appreciated that she didn't have to attend to all of the details.

First they all got in cars and the caskets were taken to the White House. Then the procession to the Cathedral took place. It was the longest and most silent walk Violet would ever know. She and her mother walked alongside Jackie and John's brothers behind the caskets, all the way to St. Matthew's.

President Johnson, the polite man he was, chose to walk with them as well despite the fact that he was heavily advised not to do so. Violet smirked when she realized that he was telling all those advisors to stick it where the sun don't shine. She made a note to thank him.

Once the mass started, Violet tuned out. She stared at space for most of it, willing herself not to break down in public. She didn't react at all except for when the ever-composed Jackie finally lost herself. When the first lady cried, it was Vivien who helped her stop. Violet thought it odd considering that Vivien had been more of an emotional wreck in public. She smiled when she saw the gesture, anyway.

Then there was the burial and the lighting of the eternal flame. With the lowering of the caskets, Violet said goodbye to her father for the very last time.

* * *

Once back at the White House, she demanded an audience with the crappy advisors and assistants. They came running in a hurry wondering what it was that the new Queen wanted, essentially, a day before her coronation.

"Tomorrow is my one day of rest and I'd like for all of you to do something for me."

"Anything, Majesty."-One of them said.

"I need my fiancé here with me. I don't care what any of you think. Fly him to D.C. at the earliest convenience tomorrow."

"But Majesty, we've warned you…"

"I don't care! You can all go fuck yourselves, excuse my language. I need Tate here or I'm going to lose my shit. If you expect me to be a proper princess so I can be crowned on Wednesday, you will do as I say and get him here."

"Yes, Majesty."

"Thank you! Now excuse me but I will go inform him. Dylan, when you have all of the information you are to notify him."

"Yes, of course. Where may I reach him?"

"At the same number you've always reached me. He and I have been living together."

They stared at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Please don't look at me that way. If you must know this arrangement was done by my father. And before any of you go on to say something nasty about how he's a freeloader know that my fiancé has money. I do not take care of him financially."

The group said nothing.

"So, I can expect him to be here before nightfall tomorrow?" The question was rhetorical. When no voice protested, Violet smirked and said: "Good. Have a good night gentlemen."-She said as she walked away.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Calm

**A/N: **_I literally can't remember when it was that I last updated this. All I know is that it's felt like ages and I've written bits and pieces of this chapter for a while now. Ok, so this chapter is mainly fluffy. It's going to seem very filler halfway in and that's the way I want it. Bits and pieces of happiness that would likely end the story if it were any other. _

_So for you, my readers, a quote: "Everything is too beautiful and calm. Is this the calm before the storm?"_

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Calm 

November 26th, 1963

Violet waited for Tate in her room. She knew that he would arrive within the hours of the day, she just wasn't sure when. Right now, patience was not a word in her vocabulary. Especially when seamstresses and advisors were pestering her. All of these people were getting her ready for her coronation the next day.

So, while she waited for her fiancé, she stood on a pedestal like a doll, while a dress was fitted to her body. Originally the advisors had strongly suggested that a white dress be made. When Violet saw the white dress that had been brought to the fitting, she told them to dye it another color. Her coronation was NOT her wedding and her father had just died, so she didn't particularly care for the color. After some debate, it was decided that she would have the dress dyed in purple.

All the hullabaloo aside, a coronation dress wasn't exciting to Violet. She had other things on her mind. Such as coming to terms with the fact that she now had to rule an entire country…and she had to do it in a more rigorous way than her father had ever done it. He had been a symbol; she would be one too, but she had more responsibility on her hands than he had ever had. Then, of course, she worried about her engagement and telling her mother about it. She readied herself for having to constantly defend her actions to her mother and the general public, who would surely not approve of her beloved. Nothing that she could think of at the moment seemed to lead to an easy road. Then again, life was not meant to be easy and she would be more than willing to handle the path that lay in front of her…she just preferred to do it while being accompanied by Tate. He always knew what to keep her grounded and relaxed.

When the fitting was done, Violet all but ripped the ball gown off, put on her day clothes and decided to buck up and tell her mother about the engagement. It was better to do it now, anyway. It seemed that her mourning took form in a vow of silence. Vivien did speak but only very little and usually in a low tone of voice. However, Violet knew her mother would have more of a reaction to this.

* * *

Violet found her mother reading a journal of some sort in the East sitting room. There were tear marks down her face and a melancholic smile on her face.

"Hey mom."-Violet said awkwardly.

"Hello Violet."-She said in her now typical low tone.

Vivien put the journal down and looked at Violet properly.

"Is this about your coronation? Dylan told me all about the political change. The coronation marks you having the weight of the country on your shoulders."

Violet sighed. "It does but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok, what is it?"

Violet sat down next to her mother. "Mom, I'm getting married."

"That's great news! Why do you say it in such a glum tone?"

"I'm getting married to Tate."

Understandably, Vivien, who had grabbed her daughter's hands in a state of excitement over an engagement, dropped the girl's mitts and stood up in a state of perplexity.

"I thought you weren't _seeing_ him anymore!"

"I've been seeing him for a long time now. We've been living together for over a year. Dad…he knew about it and helped us. Well, within reason."

"You can't marry him, Violet."

"Oh but I _can_…and I will."

"He's never going to be accepted, Vi. Not by me, not by your advisors and certainly not by the people."

"You think I _care_ anymore? The only person I felt compelled to keep this quiet for was dad. He's gone now and I decided to get engaged _before_ his death. I was more than willing to break my word to him, to have him disown me, so that I could be with Tate. I don't care that, according to what the advisors tell me, his family is 'tainted' with corruption. I don't care that he was raped either…that is your fault and his mother's. And I could really give a shit that, to you, he's just the boy you think took advantage of you, a lowly English professor and a man that's not rich. Sure, I like the luxuries that I've been given throughout my life but I would gladly give ALL of them up to be with Tate. I don't care…I would love to live with him in a tiny apartment, get a job and have a normal life. That's exactly what I was planning to do, after all. Give it all up. But now, with this, I couldn't possibly go away. You're not fit to rule and neither is Jack because he's too little. I have to step up and fulfill the duties that have been placed upon me. But I will do it with the man I love by my side, opinions be damned."

Violet was getting sick of having to defend her choices, but she would never stop doing it. She would go to her grave defending her right to happiness.

She walked away from her mother and walked outside to the lawn. She needed some fresh air. A few members of the secret service followed her as she plopped down on the grass and looked at the clouds. The sky was grey…she welcomed the change in weather.

* * *

Some time passed and she had fallen asleep. What happened next was like something out of a fairy tale. It had just started to rain when Tate walked out into the lawn, after having been told that he would find Violet there. He saw her and smiled. He slowly made his way over to her and quietly sat beside her sleeping body. She was beautifully carefree when she slept. To him, she was always an ethereal beauty and nothing and no one could compete with how he felt about her. He leaned down a bit and whispered:

"'The time is passed when I had power to advise and warn you against the unpromising morning of my life. My love has made me selfish. I cannot exist without you. I am forgetful of everything but seeing you again- my life seems to stop there- I see no further. You have absorbed me.'"

He kissed her lips tenderly for a brief second as rain drops started falling down on them.

"My love is selfish. I cannot breathe without you."

He kissed her again and this time, he felt her kiss back. When he pulled away, he saw happy hazel eyes looking at him. Water started drenching the both of them as she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"When did you wake up?"

"When you kissed me the first time I felt the pressure."

"Why didn't you open your eyes then?"

"I was about to when you spoke. That was pretty."

"Keats to Fanny Brawne."

"Hmm. I'm so glad you're here."-She said as she held onto him and breathed him in.

He smiled into her wet hair. "Happy to be here. Let's go inside Vi, before we catch our deaths out here."

She laughed. "People don't die from colds. But if I do die, at least I'll die with you."

"And here I thought that _I _was the melodramatic one."

She stuck her tongue out at him. He got up and pulled her up with him. They ran inside and went upstairs to her bedroom. They both ignored the awful looks that were being thrown at them from various workers and servants while on their way.

When Dylan saw the two running into her room, he quickly followed them. The door was about to close, when Dylan's foot got in the way.

"Your coronation is tomorrow, Violet. Do not overexert yourself."

"Go away Dylan. I get the day off remember? It's my day of rest?"

"That's exactly what I'm making sure you do."

Violet gave an impatient sigh. "Either you move your foot or I will break it when I close the door in five seconds."

Dylan moved his foot in a flash. Violet shit the door and turned to look at Tate. He had a smile on his face and said:

"Such violence."

"You're one to talk."

"What?"

"Don't pretend you didn't beat Gabe when he was all but stalking me during Spring Break."

Tate shrugged. "He deserved it."

"Yeah and it had _nothing_ to do with the fact that he touched me."

He looked at her with a serious expression. Then he walked her into a wall and gave her a dangerous look. "He grabbed your waist. Nobody gets to touch you that way except me. You're mine, Violet."

"All yours."-She said with a smile, gently pushing him off her and taking off her wet top.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"-He said, looking at her hungrily.

"No. No, of course not. I'm merely taking off all these clothes. I'm just…so wet."-She said as she stepped out of her pants.

She walked off to the bathroom, leaving him to mull over what she had said and done. She went into the shower and felt at ease when the warm water hit her chilled skin. A second later, she felt Tate's arms wrap around her waist and pull her to him.

"You're so warm."-He said. He kissed her neck and then whispered. "Very warm and _very _naughty."

"Yes, I am."-She said with a laugh.

He then whispered something that made her blush a deep scarlet. She was undoubtedly his. He'd just made her forget about everything. The only thing she could focus on was the way his body felt against hers and how hot the water was on their skin. She just felt right…and when she noticed that he was wearing the obsidian engagement ring she had given him, she turned around and kissed him with all the love in her heart. She was getting married to him and no one was going to stop her.

"I need you."-She whined.

"Don't you always?"-He said with his million-dollar smile warmly gracing his face.

"Don't be a jerk. I just want you inside me."

"Whatever you want, my queen."

She snorted. "That was corny."

He responded by pressing her to a corner, wrapping one of her legs around him and entering her.

Of all the times that they had made love, this time was the one that was the most healing and the most comforting. Considering that Violet had just lost her father and was being thrust forth into political power, the comfort was necessary. Every single one of his touches was _so_ loving, that she forgot about every single "supposed to" in her life. Every responsibility, every false image was erased for the time being. There was only them…Tate and Violet in the throes of their physical and soulful romance with nothing that could get in their way.

* * *

After their lengthy shower, they dressed and went to the kitchen for a small dinner. As they walked there, hand in hand, they stumbled upon Jack. The little boy smiled when he saw his sister.

"Hi Violet."

"Hey Jack."

"Who are you holding hands with?"

"Jack, this is Tate. He and I are getting married. Tate's going to be your brother soon."

The boy beamed. "Really?"

"Yes."-Violet said

"I've always wanted a brother! Hi Tate!"

"Hi Jack."

Jack ran to Tate and hugged his legs. Tate bent down and hugged the boy. Violet gave a sad smile; she knew that Jack missed their dad and was searching for the attention of an adult male. That was a good thing that would come with her marriage: Jack would have a man to look up to. Jack was a kid, after all, and he wasn't going to be swayed by the same petty arguments that adults made amongst themselves. Violet had a hunch that Tate and Jack would become the best of friends in no time.

"Violet, can you and Tate come read to me before I go to sleep?"

"Don't you want mom to do it?"

"No. She doesn't want to anymore. She gives me a kiss and then goes to sleep."

"Ok then. We'll come read to you."-Tate said. Violet nodded.

Jack smiled. "Ok. I go to bed soon."

"I know, Jack. We'll see you later, we're going to eat."-Violet told him.

Jack skipped away. Violet gave Tate a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

He just gave her a smile.

That night, Jack beamed as Tate and Violet read him _The Cat in the Hat_. It didn't escape Violet how the scene must have looked. To an outsider they would look like a perfect little family. When Jack fell asleep halfway into the story, they tucked him in and Violet gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_We could have this_, Tate thought. He wanted her and he wanted to start a family with her. Especially after having a small taste of what it could be like. Before, it seemed like a distant dream and now it was becoming a reality.

* * *

November 27th, 1963

Violet woke at the crack of dawn the next morning. She gave Tate a good morning kiss and she was ushered off to have breakfast and be prepared for her coronation. She thought it was stupid to have to do thousands of things before the ceremony took place at noon, but it seemed she was overruled.

At least she was allowed to have an opinion about the way she looked. They wanted to tie her hair up in a ridiculously poufy up do but she said no. She preferred her hair down and she always would. If she was going to be crowned, she'd rather look like herself. Her hair was left down, but a few barrettes decorated the long mane. She thought she could do without them, considering she would soon be wearing a crown, but she was overruled again.

After what seemed like ages, they finally put the dress on her. She was thankful that the dress didn't involve a ridiculous hoop or tens of underskirts that would wind up making her look like a pastry. The dress made her look feminine and elegant and it was much to her taste, surprisingly. She was sure that if all of those advisors had their way they would make her look like a ditzy pageant contestant...in white. Instead, she wore this purple dress that looked beautiful on her. More importantly, she felt like herself in it.

Somehow, all the hair and make-up and other torturous beauty treatments they gave her took most of the morning. By the time she had finished putting on the dress and a few pieces of jewelry, it was about time to leave.

* * *

As she had asked, there was no big spectacle. No horse and carriage or a thousand reporters with a band to accompany them. She was taken in a private car to the Cathedral and once there, there weren't a thousand camera flashes blinding her eyes. The ceremony was grand within its minimalism. There was a guard presenting their swords and she did walk under them and there was a throne and a crown and a camera, but it was a small, private affair.

The public was aware that the coronation was taking place and the film for it had already been promised to air on television, but for a while, only the invited would see what was happening. Various heads of state were present, of course, as they had been for the funeral a few days ago. In fact, this time Queen Elizabeth had been able to make it to D.C. But none of that mattered to Violet. What she really wanted was to catch a glimpse of Tate. Her nerves were driving her crazy and all she wanted was to see his face smiling at her to know that everything was going to be okay.

As she walked inside and sat on the throne she was meant for, her eyes madly searched the space within the Cathedral until she saw familiar black eyes looking at her brightly. Like she had wanted, she saw Tate smiling at her and she calmed down and took a deep breath.

The rest of it was all a big blur. All she knew was that by the end of it, she had a ridiculous crown atop her head and a country to guard. Her mother came up to her after the crown was placed on her head and gave her a kiss of the cheek.

"I'm proud of you, Violet."- She said emptily.

Violet just gave her an equally empty smile. She pretended to be perfectly happy for the intruding cameras.

* * *

Once they left the Cathedral, they went back to the White House for the party that _necessarily_ had to come after the coronation. She would be happy there, however. She wasn't allowed to interact with Tate at the Cathedral for fear of someone catching them, but she could be with him all that she wanted at the party. As a bonus, her mother promised to keep out of the party and, though usually the Queen mother attended these things, Vivien was sure that her daughter would appreciate it if she were elsewhere. That and she was still in mourning. Socializing was not part of her schedule.

At the party, when Violet was presented as Queen and was to have the first dance, she was perfectly at ease. She beamed when Tate escorted her onto the dance floor. He wasn't presented and anyone in attendance either knew who he was and knew to keep quiet or thought he was some rich college student she had met at Stanford...heir to some fortune or other.

The band started and they played Sleeping Beauty's waltz. Tate led her beautifully. Violet was usually an awkward dancer, but in Tate's arms she always looked graceful. He chalked his dancing skills up to the ballroom classes his mother had made him take.

"The least bothersome of the things she ever made me do."-He had said once.

With Tate by her side for the whole ball, things were easy. The smiles she gave diplomats, politicians and fellow royalty were all genuine. She was never bitter or said anything impolite. Had she been annoyed or unhappy, she would have caved in to her desire to tell everyone how fake they were being.

The lovers walked around like the perfect couple, even. She was as beautiful and looked as delicate as a porcelain doll but had the mind of a scholar and the wit of Lizzy Bennet. He was handsome, polite and always spoke at the right times, and he treated Violet like a perfect Col. Brandon.

By the end of the night, everyone had had a wonderful time. The advisors were even half impressed with Violet's choice in mate. According to them if it weren't for his "lack of breeding" and his "unfortunate career as a lowly professor", he would be the perfect consort for the Queen. Violet had overheard them and, as was only right, scolded them.

"What you consider lack of breeding and an unfortunate career are part of what makes the man that I'm going to marry who he is. If you have a problem with it, I have no qualms about permanently dismissing all of you."

* * *

November 28th, 1963 to January 20th, 1964.

The next morning, the newspapers spoke of the coronation of their new queen…and of her engagement. It seemed that a member of the staff had sold the Queen's secret for a hefty penny. The gossip columnist had a field day.

_New Queen Engaged?_

_Sources close to the newly crowned Queen state that she has become engaged to her college sweetheart. By college sweetheart, of course, we mean the lover she was caught canoodling with in Italy last summer (pictures below). The handsome man by her side is none other than Tate Langdon. If you recall, it was discovered that this gentleman is nearly twenty years the Queen's senior and teaches at Stanford University, the very institution in which our Queen has been educated. Furthermore, his family is of ill repute…_

So it went on. Violet was almost mad, but the public was bound to find out, so why not the day after she became Queen? Her advisors were on edge, however. They wanted to keep it all quiet because of their disapproval of Tate.

The PR team did the best that they could to control the situation. First, they decided to move Tate out of the White House. It was one thing that the man be engaged to the young Queen but quite another that they live in sin. That was not to be tolerated. At first, they all but wanted to ship him back to California but Violet vetoed the idea rapidly. Under no circumstances was she going to let anyone separate her from Tate to that degree. She agreed to let Tate stay in her family home in Virginia. This was perfect. She could visit him on weekends and no one would be the wiser. The house was so separate from anything else that no one would know that the Queen's 'inappropriate' fiancé was actually staying there.

* * *

The Monday after Thanksgiving, they were to secret him away to Virginia. Tate would not leave Violet alone before he left. He would constantly wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her face all over. Not that Violet minded, but she knew that he was doing all of this because they were going to be separated again. It was getting old but he knew that the more of her he soaked up, the better things would be for him.

"It's not like this time we will be apart for months, Tate."

"Says the girl who feels a day is too much."

"Ha. I know. But it'll be fine. It's just until we get married. We didn't have that before."

"That's true. You've reminded me that I haven't given you your ring yet."

"I don't care."

"I do. I've been carrying it around in my pocket since I got here."

He retrieved the box from his pocket and kneeled in front of her.

"I know we're already engaged and you asked me before I even thought that this would happen, but it's traditional. So...will you marry me, Violet?"

"Of course, you silly man. Get up, already. You're making a scene."-She said with a smile.

He kissed her and opened the box to show her the ring. Her reaction was priceless.

"Holy shit! Did you work in a diamond mine?"

He beamed. "No. This is an heirloom."

"Whose was it?"

"My aunt Nora's. You know her, but you don't know this story. My dad left when I was six and Nora, his sister, was the one left to pick up the pieces. By this time she was a recent widower. She had married some rich banker and he was the one that gave her this ring. She tells me that he was a good husband and gave her almost everything she could ever want. Unfortunately for Nora, her husband managed to get himself deep in debt. He shot himself and left her with all his problems. The collectors took everything valuable but her ring. My father invited her to come live with us and apparently took her arrival as a sign to leave.

You know Nora never had kids. For some reason, she could never conceive. So, she doted on me. She would take care of Michael and I when we were little but, just like my mother favored Michael, Nora favored me. She told me that my poetic heart was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in a person. You've seen how much she treats me like a son. To her, I basically am her son. Because of it, she told me that when I met a girl that I truly loved...that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, that I should ask her for the ring.

I told you that I married Chloe out of boredom and not out of love. I didn't want to sully Nora's ring like that. Besides, Nora hated Chloe with a passion I'd never seen her exhibit before. The night before the wedding, she even told me. 'I know why you didn't ask me for the ring. She's not the one for you.' The day I told her that Chloe and I were separating; I swear I saw her jump to the moon in joy. Then I met you and, when I told her about you...well everything except the royalty thing, she just knew. She gave me the ring and said: 'Marry that girl before somebody less worthy sweeps her off her feet.' She gave it to me before you even met her."

During their year together, Tate had taken Violet to meet his aunt. Nora lived in a small house near Stanford and it was very easy for the young couple to hide away in her home. The first time that Nora saw Tate with Violet, she almost had a heart attack. She fumbled and insisted that she was a mess, but Violet just told her she was being silly. The ladies got on famously, much to Tate's joy.

"I knew there was a reason I liked Nora."

"You mean other than she's the only family member of mine with whom you've had an actual conversation?"

"Yes. Other than that."

"Actually, after she met you, she reminded me that I had the ring and told me that I should get it polished."

"We're your Aunt's favorite couple."

"Yes. She's dying to become a grandmother."

Violet laughed. "We'll see. Now, you've got to go. I'll see you Friday night."

"Alright." He gave her a final peck. "I love you."

"Bye, love."-She said.

Moira appeared at Violet's side as Tate left.

"I think you've made the right choice, your majesty."

"Moira, I've told you time and time again...call me Violet."

"It's not proper."

"And after everything we've been through, do you think we should follow propriety?"

"No, I suppose we shouldn't."-Moira said with a smile.

The two of them walked away.

* * *

Violet's life then, for almost a month, became a series of meeting and signatures. Or at least her weekdays were like this. Every Friday afternoon, she would get in a car and be with Tate until Sunday afternoon. Then came the week before Christmas and during this time was that the press would officially announce the Queen's engagement and when it was that she would be married.

Two days before Christmas, their engagement's announcement was pushed through to newspapers, radio and television stations. It was a statement written by Violet's 'people'. It read:

"Her Royal Highness, Queen Violet the First is engaged. The ceremony of her marriage will take place the fourteenth of June at St. Patrick's Cathedral in New York City. A celebratory ball will follow at the Plaza Hotel."

Everyone thought it was dreadfully exciting, but Violet was completely annoyed. They were allowing her to get married, of course, but they were making a spectacle of her marriage. It was ridiculous, quite frankly. She wanted a small, simple wedding...not a circus. Apparently, she wasn't getting one. This might as well have been karma. She put the media in a tizzy and now she was forced to entertain them with the grand banal ceremony she was to have in New York.

* * *

"Relax, Vi. It's just a wedding."-Tate said as he kissed between her thighs and licked at her pussy the night after the announcement had been released.

"Hmmm, yeah...ha!"-She barely articulated.

"Are you going to let it go?"-He said once he stopped his actions.

Her head snapped up. "Let what go?"

"Did you listen to anything I said?"

"You were eating me out...what do you think?"

"Fair enough. I said you have to relax about the wedding thing."

"If I say I'm going to relax are you going to finish what you started?"

"Quite likely."

"Then fine, I will let other people turn our wedding into a circus."

"Vi..."

"Fine, fine. It's just a wedding, not a circus. I'm dying here, do something."

"As you wish."-He said with a smirk and returned his mouth to her core.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, there was a ball taking place in the White House. It was more of the same boring people, having the same conversations and Violet had to preside over it all. Luckily, she had Tate by her side.

As they walked down the stairs to the ballroom, they came across Jack. He looked adorable in his tiny tuxedo. He stood before them and said:

"How do I look?"

"You look great, Jack."-Violet said with a smile.

"Dashing, bud."-Tate replied.

The little boy beamed at Tate's approval. Violet loved that her brother had, predictably, taken to Tate like a duck to water. Jack then zoomed down the stairs as they shook their heads at him. Tate looked at Violet and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"You look beautiful in your green dress."

"Yeah. I think that's because I actually _chose _this one. They always try to put me in some monstrosity that sparkles more than the tiara on my head."

"You're the Queen. You can do whatever you want."

"Try telling them that. They look at me like I've grown a second head. I get my way in the end, though."

"You always do."

She laughed at that.

They reached the ballroom and they were announced. They were like something out of a storybook. He was decked out in a fine suit and looked the proper consort. Her forest green dress and the green tiara upon her head made her look like Christmas perfection. They looked like a walking postcard.

The ball went off without a hitch and it seemed that things were going their way. When the night ended, they retreated to her room and happily cuddled in their skivvies. They got under the covers and behaved like sweet teenagers.

In the morning they exchanged presents and their day seemed like something out of a storybook ending. The princess had her prince and they were living happily ever after.

* * *

Everything was perfect. And Violet had a niggling sensation that something would go wrong, very wrong. Tate told her it was nothing, that they were nerves from everything she had to do. Violet tried to shove it off and instead focused on two things: work and Tate's upcoming birthday.

She was planning a huge birthday party for him complete with live music and all of his college friends. She was going to spend a large chunk of her personal inheritance to give him the party of a century in New York City.

Violet had Moira help her out with it. She didn't want anyone else involved. No party planners or anything. It would be Moira and herself throwing money at people to get everything done at the last minute. They had started planning the second of January, which meant they had eighteen days to get everything done.

Those few weeks of all that planning on top of the work she had certainly drove her ragged. Tate noticed the change in her and on various occasions asked her what was wrong but Violet would shrug it off. Doing so just caused Tate to tickle her until she begged for mercy. And when she begged for mercy, he'd tease her slowly. She'd moan and let him ravish her or turned everything around and ravished him.

Nevertheless, when she and Tate landed in New York the day before his birthday, everything was ready. Tate was oblivious to why she was bringing him along. As far as he knew, Violet was giving a speech at the U.N.

Neither was aware, however, all the trouble that this trip to New York and this party would cost them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: **_The next chapter has a detailed account of his birthday from dawn to dawn and then the aftermath. _


	10. The Separation of Violet and State

**A/N:** _Hey everyone! It's been a while, I know. So, I hope everyone is ready for this rollercoaster ride of emotions! This chapter is pretty much the last storm that our lovely couple will have to go through. Just one chapter left after this one. And, though I honestly want all of you to enjoy the ending, there's a special surprise at the end of this story for those of you who follow **all** of my stories. I'm very excited about this all. Enjoy! Oh and the documents and on camera thing are not mine...I just altered them a bit._

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Separation of Violet and State

_"There comes a day when I don't have to be a Princess. No rules, no expectations. A day where anything can happen. A day where I can change my fate."_—Disney Pixar's Brave

January 20th, 1964

Tate woke up to kisses; they were inundating him. He opened his eyes and saw a smiling Violet on top of him.

"Happy birthday, Tate."

He smiled at her in return and closed his eyes again.

"Oh no you don't."-She said. "I have some things planned for today."

Tate groaned. "I thought you were going to the U.N."

"Believe it or not, that's not until this afternoon. Right now, I'd like to take you to the Met."

"The Met?"

"Yes. The Met. I know you've been there before, but not like this."

He eyed her suspiciously. "What did you do?"

She gave him an impish look. "You'll never know if you stay in bed."

"Isn't this _my _birthday? Can't we just stay in bed until you have to leave?"- He said hugging her body to his.

"Ok, how about this? I already have this surprise planned for you. I say we go…stay a little while and then we can come back and you can make love to me all you want."

He started kissing her neck. She sighed in contentment. "All I want?"-He asked between kisses.

"Yes."

He chuckled. "Can I put a candle in your mouth?"

Violet pulled away. "What the fuck, Tate?"

"Not lit. I just want to pretend you're my birthday cake."

She laughed. "No candle. And I'm your cake if you want me to be."

He smirked and whispered in her ear. "Can I get a taste of my cake?"

She smacked his arm playfully. "Not before breakfast…or lunch."

"Aww, Vi."

She laughed, framed his jawline with her hands and gave him a peck. "I have a good reason, I promise."

"Ok."

She got off of the bed and helped him through his morning routine so that it could go by faster.

* * *

They were driven to the museum and when they arrived, the doors were opened for them. Tate then noticed what the surprise was. The Met was devoid of visitors.

The Museum curator, a serious man in his late fifties, had been waiting for them in the lobby and he bowed a bit when he saw them.

"Your Highness, Mr. Langdon. Everything has been set up."

"Thank you."-Violet said. Then, to Tate: "We have our playground."

She grabbed his hand and steered him toward the collection of Greek and Roman art. The lighted space surrounded by beautiful sculptures always made Tate smile and feel at ease. Violet knew him all too well. Then he saw a little table for two had been set up with some finger foods amidst the exhibit.

"Perfect place for brunch, don't you think?"-She said.

"You're insane and I love you."-He said giving her a kiss.

"You don't think I'm being excessive?"

"You're being completely excessive and you know that."

"I do. You deserve the excess."

He was about to say something but she clasped her hand over his mouth. "Don't complain. Just enjoy it."

He shut his trap. Sure he thought it was ridiculous that she was going overboard for his birthday, but all he wanted was for her to be happy. Even on the day she wanted _him_ to be happy, he just wanted _her _to be happy. Ok, he wasn't going to deny that having an art museum all to himself wasn't one of the best things that had happened to him in a long time. He loved the Met. And now he and Violet could frolic through it as if they owned the place. Well, after their brunch, anyway.

"So how did you do all of this?"-He asked after they ate.

"I paid some people off. And it helps that Moira knows the curator."

He smiled and shook his head momentarily. "If you two ever planned an invasion, the enemy would never know what hit him."

She laughed.

"I'm serious. The things you and Moira keep amongst yourselves could fill Fort Knox."

Violet rolled her eyes.

* * *

Though he'd originally wanted to stay in bed with her, the idea of having the museum at his disposal threw that desire out the window. No, now he had a better plan. After all… it's not like anyone was watching them.

They passed various halls of paintings and they held hands as they looked at some of Tate's favorites. Tate would tell Violet what he loved about them and if he saw them differently now than he did the last time he had seen them. She listened intently to what he had to say and then commented about the pieces herself.

However, when the time was right, Tate pushed Violet into a slightly darkened corner, started kissing her and ran his large hands along her body in a highly sensual manner. Violet broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"It's my birthday and I wanted to spend the day in bed with you. You took me to an empty art museum. No bed, but _you're_ here."

"You're insane."-Violet said in a breathy voice as he pressed scorching wet kisses on the nape of her neck.

As he pressed his lips to her skin, he managed to mumble. "You love me crazy."

She shuddered: "I do."

The museum was all but a tomb: priceless artworks to take onto the next life, cold atmosphere and a deafening silence. And it was this palace of icy beauty that they defiled.

They soon found themselves on the floor, moving their underwear aside and rutting against one another in a mad frenzy. It was quick, rough and inflamed by the fact that they were doing something that was expressively forbidden. She dove her face into his neck to muffle the sound of absolute ecstasy when she climaxed; he, in turn, bit his lip. They looked at each other. Half astonished that they had fucked on the floor of an art museum, half smitten by each other. Violet chuckled.

"I thought this was supposed to be YOUR birthday."-She said.

"Yeah, it is. And?"

"_You_ ravished _me_. Shouldn't it be the other way around today?"

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

She feigned a swooning gesture. "Oh Rhett." They laughed.

"I think we should get up and out of here."-He said after their laughter had settled down.

"Good idea. It's a miracle no one has found us yet."

They got up, Violet put her panties back on and smoothed her skirt down, he zipped his pants up, they held hands and left. In the foyer, the curator stood smiling.

"Leaving so soon? The museum is at your disposal for the whole day, your Majesty."

"I know and we saw quite a lot. I thank you, but we've had an emergency back at the hotel. My advisors need me, and my beau refuses to leave me alone."-She said with a pleasing smile and with a small cuddle to Tate's side.

"It's true. I don't like the way those advisors speak to her...and I don't like to be away from her for too long."-He looked down at her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"That is a sweet sentiment. Well, have a nice day. And thank you again for your contribution to the museum, Majesty. We are at your disposal."

"I appreciate it. Good-bye."

The two left and returned to the hotel.

* * *

Violet's faux U.N. meeting was in two hours. Tate wanted his birthday cake.

When they closed the door of the room, Tate held her by the waist and whispered dirty somethings in her ear; things that got her more wet and ready for him. Her eyes widened at the sudden rush of fluids between her legs and the tingling sensation that came with it. A sensation she loved not nearly as much as what came after it and _because_ of it.

He took off her clothes and guided her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, face down and kissed every inch of the skin of her back and neck. He placed kisses on her that were soft and slow. He would lick her softly as well. After all, it was a _tasting_ that he was after. Once done with her back, he turned her around and began suckling on her neck. Slowly, he moved down to her chest and to her breasts. He took them both in turns, laving, suckling and tasting at her skin. He was ravenous and insatiable but, he was gentle all the same. Once he had been satisfied with the attention he gave her breasts, he kept moving down. He treated her stomach to his licks for a brief moment before going further south. He paid particular attention, then, to her hips. He made sure to tickle her with his tongue along the outline of the bone before diving between her legs in a split second. Violet gasped at the sudden sensation and her hands immediately gripped his blonde locks as her eyes shut.

Tate stopped momentarily. "No, no Vi. Keep your eyes on mine."

Violet opened her eyes and did as she was told. Or at least, she did what she was told for a while. For when, with a stroke of his tongue, she climaxed for the second time that day, she couldn't help but shut her eyes. His mouth left her pussy and, in an instant, his cock sheathed itself inside her.

"Tate!"-Violet half screamed. She was still so very sensitive.

"That's right. Scream for me, my naughty little Queen."-He said as he started moving in and out of her.

"Shut up!"-She yelled, her teeth gritted.

"Only if you keep screaming."

She slapped him across the face. "I hate you!"

He smirked. "I love you." She slapped him again. He bit her neck. "Harder Vi! I like it rough."

Every once in a while, for an inexplicable reason, they behaved in a rough manner towards one another. It had been months since this had happened and, by the time they were finished, Tate would have stinging scratches on his back, purpling hickeys on his chest and neck, and the imprint of Violet's hand in a shade of stinging red on his cheeks. Violet would come out less unscathed, just a stinging bum and purplish bruises in the shape of his long fingers on her waist and thighs.

* * *

They lay in bed, askew and panting. Violet looked at the clock, sighed, turned to Tate, gave him a kiss and got out of the bed. He frowned.

"Do you have to go?"

"It's the U.N. What do you_ think_?"

"Ok."-He got up and followed her as she went to the bathroom. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah. You and I are going to dinner at the Oak Room."

She got into the shower and turned the water on.

"Ok."

"You don't sound enthused."- Violet poked her head out. "Do you want to do something else?"

"No, not really. I'm not as into birthdays as most people."

"You celebrated my birthday with fireworks…_literally_."

"Ok, let me rephrase that. I'm not into _my _birthday."

"Why not?"

"I'm old."-He said. Violet rolled her eyes at him and ducked into the shower again.

"Your insecurity is showing."

"I'm thirty-eight years old, Vi."

"What's your point?"

"That's old."

"It's not old, Tate. It's only old if you compare yourself to me and that's stupid."

He climbed into the shower with her and took the soap from her and started cleaning her back.

"I know, I know. But I feel old. I can't help it."

"You can. I promise to make you feel young."-She said looking at him over her shoulder.

"You already do."- He kissed her cheek.

"Well then, age is nothing but a number. However young you feel inside, that's what you are."

"In that case, I feel twenty-five."

"Good."

"I mean I have the same libido that I did at that age."

"Oh _really_?"

"It's kind of worse, actually."-He said getting closer to her.

"I just bring out that side of you, don't I?" She said in a husky voice, arching her neck back.

"Yes. And if you keep talking like that you will be at risk of being late."-He pressed himself to her back and she felt his hardness.

She made a sound of delight. "Later, Tate."

He kissed her hair. "Ok. You owe me."

She finished washing and got out. Some time later, he finished showering and, when he got out, she had just finished dressing and was putting on her jewelry. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You make me happy, Vi."

"You make me happy too."

She put on her make-up and left promptly after.

* * *

Tate was upset, but got over it by grabbing the book he had brought with him. No more than an hour had passed when there was a knock on the door. He looked and it was Moira, along with two men and a rack of clothes. Tate arched his eyebrow in inquisition but opened the door, anyway.

"What's going on, Moira?"

"These men are here to outfit you for this evening?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A tuxedo, Tate. They're here to outfit you."

"Am I missing something? I thought Vi and I were just going to dinner at the Oak room."

"You are. She's dressing formal as well. Just play along."

"This is a present, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Moira and the two tailors entered the hotel suite. He wasn't usually a rabid fan of clothes, but he made the most of it. He had his fitting and after a while his outfit for the night had been chosen. Moira's approving eye told him that Violet would approve of his choices as well.

The tailors left and Moira remained.

"You and I don't hang out much, do we?"-He asked her.

"No. At most, we've cohabitated in silence. But I've always liked you. Anything that makes Violet happy makes me happy."

"Even if I'm closer in age to you than to her?"

"I don't care about that."

"You're like her big sister, you know."

"I know."

"I'm happy that you approve of us. That you've always been there for us."

"And come what may, I always will."-Moira said looking at him kindly.

Moira kept him company for a long while until later that very afternoon when there was a knock on the door. Moira answered it and she was given a letter addressed to Tate. Moira gave him the letter.

Dear Tate,

I'll be running a bit late and the reservation at the Oak room is for eight o' clock. Go ahead without me. There's a surprise waiting for you there. I hope you picked a dashing suit.

I love you and happy birthday,

Vi

Moira checked her watch when Tate asked for the time. She informed him that it was five past seven. He bid Moira adieu and thanked her for the company (even though he knew she had actually stayed as part of some, no doubt, devious plot constructed between herself and Violet).

* * *

Tate took his sweet time getting ready and, by the time it was 7:55, he descended to the Oak Room. There, the host had apparently been expecting him.

"Ah, Mr. Langdon."-Said the elderly man. "You are right on time. Follow me."

Tate followed the host but noted that he was not being taken into the dining room, but somewhere else.

"Excuse me, sir. I thought the Queen and I had dinner reservations."

"Oh, well, you do, sir. But the locale is a bit…different."

He noticed that they had stopped in front of the ballrooms. The host then turned to Tate and said:

"Wait here. She will come for you in a few seconds."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, wait."

The old man walked away, leaving Tate confused. What the hell was going on? He heard one of the ballroom doors open, looked in its direction and from the room came Violet, wearing a lovely black dress with a cream colored bodice that was covered in black lace. She looked absolutely stunning. She smiled as she went over to him and grabbed his hands.

"Hi."

"Vi, I thought you said you were going to be late."

"I lied."

Tate looked at her face for a moment while he considered something.

"Did you really have something to do at the U.N.?"

Violet gave him an smirk and shook her head. "Also a lie."

"And there never _were _reservations at the Oak Room."

"Nope. There's something better. Much, _much_ better."

Tate chuckled. "I knew there was something devious going on. I mean, Moira was keeping me company."

"It's not like she said anything."

"No. She wouldn't, would she? I've said it before and I'll say it again. You two are the CIA."

"Don't forget our base is Fort Knox."

He shook his head.

"Come with me, Mr. Langdon."-She said as she drug him towards the ballroom door from which she had emerged. She opened the door and once they were inside, Tate could see nothing but darkness. He felt Violet let go.

"Vi, what's going on?"

"SURPRISE!"

The ballroom lit up like the fourth of July. It was well decorated and gathered in the room were all the people that Tate actually cared about. All his friends were there and so were the family members of his that he actually gave a shit about. His mother, of course, was nowhere to be found. But his Aunt Nora was there as were his brother Michael, his older sister Adelaide and his stepsisters Margaret and Angela. He was so grateful to Violet that she had gotten all of this together for him. He saw her smiling face in front of the crowd and gave her a peck before saying hello to everyone.

He gave Nora a big hug.

"How did she get you to come here?"

"Oh it wasn't that hard. She told me that she was holding a surprise birthday for my _son_, that's the phrasing she used..._son_, and I couldn't say no. She even knew that I'm terrified of airplanes and arranged a car and a train for me. She's such a sweet girl."

"Yeah, she is." He briefly looked at Violet. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"So am I, sweetheart. So am I. Now, go and chat with your friends. No need to stick with this old woman throughout the rest of the night."

"You're not old Aunt Nora."

"Always the charmer."-She said rubbing his cheek momentarily.

After Tate had said hello to his guests and the small orchestra had commenced to play a slow tune, everyone sat down to dinner. It was a lavish affair and it had been especially catered for this party to meet the strict requirements sent by Moira, who had researched the likes and dislikes of the birthday boy as well as any allergies of the guests.

Champagne and wine were passed around as if it were an endless supply. The seven or so courses of the dinner were much to the tastes of all the guests. Aside from music, there was laughter and lively conversation echoed throughout the room. By the time that the cake was to be served, everybody at the party was full of mirth. The best part, however, came after the cake.

A band had been setting up without much notice from anyone at the party. And after everyone had had cake, they started to play. Tate was thrilled. Violet had gotten the band he liked to come play at his birthday party all the way from England. As they danced, he playfully squeezed her.

"How did you do all of this?"

"Magic."

The band was rocking and they even performed some of their newest songs…ones that were going to be released in a few months. Everyone at the party was having fun. The band was around until early into the morning and most people danced that long.

* * *

When Violet and Tate finally decided to go back to their room, it was nearly five am. Violet grabbed one of the open bottles of champagne and she and Tate went upstairs all the while they took turns drinking from the open bottle. They sang and drank, forgetting that they had to keep their voices down out of politeness. He wrapped his arms around her and they half danced, half walked in a drunken high back to their sweet.

"Hold me tight/ let me go on loving you/ tonight, tonight/ making love to only you."-He started.

"So hold me tight/ tonight, tonight/ it's you-uuu, you, you, you-uuuuuu."-She finished.

She turned around and gave him a sloppy kiss.

"Love you."-She mumbled against his lips.

"Love you too."

Somehow, they made it to their room and to their bed. They fell asleep in the same clothes they had been wearing, though his suit was completely askew and had been for hours and her dress was crinkled. Neither of them cared, though. They were just happy and exhausted.

They woke up sometime in the afternoon. Violet opened her eyes and automatically got a stinging sensation in her head.

"Damn."

Tate groaned and looked at her through barely opened eyes.

"You ok?"

"Mhm. Hung-over."-She whispered.

"Me too."-He said.

And they spent the rest of their day in bed.

* * *

While they spent their day in bed, the story had broken out to the press. All over newspapers and tabloids was the report of the big birthday the Queen had celebrated for her ignoble boyfriend. There was always a rat that was willing to spill all the secrets they had of the young royal. Especially in exchange for a large sum of money. When Moira woke up in the morning and saw what the tabloids had to say, she called up the hotel manager and had him rally up the staff working at the party. She wanted to know who had leaked the story. They caught the rat, but the damage had been done.

The Queen was being accused of spending money from the country's budget to fund the party. This, in turn, turned into articles questioning the capability of the young queen and her horrible choice in suitor. Many speculated that it was her beau that had tainted the Queen's good judgment. The criticism seemed to thrive off this one event that, in reality, had been paid for with her personal inheritance.

So, the next day, when Tate and Violet finally emerged from their hotel suite Moira quickly escorted them out of the hotel through the back. Then they into a private car. At first, they had no clue what had been going on.

"Things have gotten bad."-Moira said.

"What are you talking about?"-Asked a confused Violet.

"I'll send for your belongings later but things have gotten bad. One of the members of the kitchen staff told a member of the press about the party. Then what the kitchen man said spread like wildfire and it's been mixed in with vicious lies."

"Am I being accused of being corrupt?"

"Yes, that's it exactly."

"This is a bunch of malarkey."-Tate said.

"Malarkey?"-Violet asked.

"I was around Nora a lot recently."-He said shrugging it off.

* * *

Tate, Violet and Moira returned to Washington, D.C. Once there, Moira and Tate were separated from Violet who entered a media and political blitz. Once the evidence was provided to the president and once it spread down throughout the government, the Queen was cleared of guilt. She had proof that the money she used for the party had been from her personal account. That she had used a bit of the fortune her father had left her to pay for the festivities.

But there seemed to be a coup going on in the government. The power struggle seemed to go on for hours. No one wanted her in power, not even the president, who had once sided with her. They argued fiercely.

"You wear the crown, but that doesn't mean you know what you're doing."

"And I suppose you do? And you say this merely based on age and experience, I suppose. I don't lack intelligence. And I am your better, so you'd do well to respect me."

"You don't lack intelligence, but you are a kid. That lover of yours is more capable of ruling this country than you are."

"Is he? Do you want to _offer_ him my job?"

"Absolutely not. He is not fit for it. But he is more fit for it than _you_ are."

"Sir, know now that it is only out of the love I have for my father that I have not given you a pink slip."

"You can't fire me! This is a democracy!"

"Oh, but it's not, remember? You all changed the government into a monarchy. And besides, you weren't even chosen by the people to be president. You're sloppy seconds that this country has received because some maniac killed the two decent men who ruled this country. They had an equal partnership because they respected each other. You and I don't have that ease and clearly you have no respect for me, though I had once thought otherwise."

"I was polite to you when I needed to be, but I will not sit idly by while some love-sick girl ruins the government of this country."

"Love-sick girl?"

"Yes, you heard me."

"Well, this _love-sick _girl is not going down without a fight. My father would have put his trust in my hands and I am not about to fail him. You and I and all the men in Congress are going to structure this government together. We are going to coexist and we are not going to fail."

"I follow your orders only because I have to."

"Good."

"And you'd do well to send your boy away. He's not wanted in D.C."

"He _is_ wanted. By me."

"Do yourself a favor and make things easier. Send him to California. Once everything is figured out here, you can have him back."

Violet thought about this for a moment, gave Johnson a stern look and said: "Fine."

* * *

Unfortunately, sending Tate back to their home in California did nothing to alleviate the people's protests. Or the complaints in Congress.

Tate went away but not before he told Violet:

"If you want to leave me, feel free to do it."

"Stop it. I'm not going to leave you."

"They all want you to leave me and I'd understand it if you did."

"Tate, stop it! I have been constant to you for nearly three years! I wobbled once when I found out what happened in the past, but I stuck by you. I am not going to desert you because they want me to. I didn't before and I won't now."

He reached to touch her shoulder but she backed away from his touch.

"I'm sorry, Vi."

"Sorry doesn't do anything. Do you doubt me so much?"

"It's not you. I'm just afraid."

"Of what?"

"That one day you're going to wake up and not love me anymore. That you'll resent me for making you go through all this trouble. Afraid that after all the resentment, you'll grow to loathe me."

Violet gave him a look. "Tate, you're smarter than this. I'm never going to resent you because I am making my own decisions. This is something that I'm doing and even if I am concerned with your feelings, I'm still doing what I thin is best for me. Sometimes I view me as 'us', but you're never forcing my hand. And as for me waking up to not loving you…I'm afraid of the exact same thing."

"You think I might stop loving you?"-He replied.

"Absolutely."

Tate scoffed. "You're crazy. I could never."

She smiled. "And neither could I. Have a little faith in me."

"You're right." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She just shook her head, gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Wait for me. I'll come back to you."

He smiled and gave her a final, lingering kiss before leaving her.

It wasn't until he was on the plane that he fully realized what she had said. Violet didn't say anything about him coming back to D.C. She said that she would come back to him. He shuddered at the thought that she would give up her throne for him and prayed that it would not come to that.

* * *

Even with Tate in California, things in D.C. were getting steadily worse. There was uproar in Congress that Violet couldn't tame. Nothing she said or did made them happy. They wanted her to be stripped of all power. In fact, they didn't even want her as a symbol anymore, because the general public despised her. She had tried to keep things going for her father, but she knew that it was all but a lost cause. Rather, she knew that if she left the crown to her brother, things would get better in the end. Everyone hated her and she felt the pressure of the country on her shoulders. They were begging her to give up everything she had ever wanted so that she could rule and be miserable for the rest of her life. As such, she decided to do what was best for everyone. This was what was best for her, for Tate, for her mother and…everyone else, it seemed.

She made the announcement in Congress and they drew an instrument of abdication. It read:

"I, Violet the First of the United States of America, do hereby declare my irrevocable determination to renounce the Throne for myself, and my descendants, and my desire that effect should be given to this Instrument of Abdication immediately.

In token whereof I have hereunto set my hand this twenty-fifth of February, nineteen hundred and sixty-four, in the presence of the witnesses whose signatures are here subscribed."

She signed it and her witnesses did the same. She had not called Tate. She hadn't told him that she had come to this decision. He would find out at the same time as the general populace of the country. He would find out the following day, when she would go on camera and tell the world that she would no longer reign.

Violet took a deep breath as the camera stared her squarely in the face. She knew that what she was doing was good. It wasn't just for the country that hated her guts, but it was for herself and Tate. She had to do this so that they could have normal lives together: to be married and to live without shame or guilt. And so, when she was given her cue, she spoke:

"You all know the reasons which have impelled me to renounce the throne. But I want you to understand that in making up my mind I did not forget my country, which, as Princess and Queen, I have for three years tried to serve. But you must believe me when I tell you that I have found it impossible to carry the heavy burden of responsibility and to discharge my duties as Queen as I would wish to do without the help and support of the man I love."

* * *

All the way in California, Tate and Moira watched Violet's speech and he could not believe that she had actually done it. Violet had always been brave and strong, but he never truly expected her to renounce the throne for him. He had tried to give her a way out. He told her to leave him, to do what was right, but she had chosen otherwise. He was overjoyed at her decision, but he was still shocked. If it was at all possible, her sacrifice made him love her all the more. If he knew her at all, and he suspected that he knew her a great deal more than she knew herself, she would need someone to hold her right about now. He hated that he couldn't be there for her. However, a large part of him was singing. He knew, that in a day or so, Violet would be in his arms. They were both finally free and able to make their dreams come true.

_It won't be long, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It won't be long, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It won't be long, yeah, _

_'Til I belong to you_

_[...]_

_Since you left me, I'm so alone_

_Now you're coming, you're coming on home_

_I'll be good like I know I should_

_You're coming home, you're coming home_

_[...]_

_Every day will be happy I know_

_Now I know that you won't leave me no more_

* * *

As Violet left the pressroom, she met her mother outside. She was about to say something, but Vivien interrupted her.

"As Queen mother, I banish you from these fifty states."

"Excuse me?"-Violet said in shock.

"You heard me. You want to be a traitor to your family, so you will live like one."

"You're banishing me because I won't take your idiotic side of the whole what happened in the forties incident?"

"You're taking the side of a rude, indecent man who obviously has corrupted you."

"I have not, you rapist!"

Vivien smacked Violet across the face.

"I'm not going to take away your fortune. That's cruel. But you and that disgusting boyfriend of yours have seventy-two hours to pack up and get the hell out of here!"

Violet gave her a smug look. "You said only the states, right?"

"Yes. Feel free to live anywhere else. Go to Kuwait for all I care."

"I will. You're a hateful bitch if you really think of yourself before me…or Jack."

Vivien gasped at the name-calling.

"Oh stick your gasp where the sun don't shine. I hope Jack grows smart enough to know what you are."

"A hateful bitch?"

"Not only that, but a _vicious, life-sucking_ bitch from which there is no escape."

Violet started walking away. She suddenly turned and said the last words she would ever speak to her mother. "Oh wait, but I am escaping you. Newsflash Vivien, I never want to see you again."

Vivien said nothing and Violet walked off with a satisfied smile. Violet went to her room and started packing everything she would need. She left some things but made sure to take all the essentials. As she was getting ready to leave, there was a tiny knock on her door.

"Come in."-Violet said sweetly.

As expected, it was Jack. Jack, who had tears in his eyes that were threatening to stain his cheeks. He ran to Violet and she gave him a hug.

"Mommy said you're going away forever."

"Not forever. Remember, you'll be king when you're eighteen."

"I will?"

"Yes. And if you want, when you're King, you can invite me to come visit you and I will. Or me and Tate will, anyway."

"Tate's going with you?"

"Of course. We can't get married if he stays here."

"I can invite you both when I'm King, then?"

"Of course you can…"-Then Violet curtsied in front of him. "Your Majesty."

Jack giggled and gave his big sister a hug. Violet placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you Jack. Tate loves you too. We're going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

She smiled at him. A few members of the White House staff arrived to take her bags to the car. Once everything had been taken, she gave her brother a final hug and said:

"I'll see you later, kid."

He smiled. "See you, Vi!"

Violet walked away and made damn sure to leave with her head held high and without having spilt a tear. She got on the first flight to California.

* * *

That evening, she was back at her beloved home. It would now be a home that would now be left without anyone to live in it. She walked to the door and Tate opened it quickly and took her into his arms. They hadn't seen each other in a month. It was the longest they had gone without seeing each other since they had started living together.

"I missed you, Vi."

"I missed you too. I love you."

He kissed her in response. Violet broke the kiss.

"My mother banished me."

"She did what?"

"She banished me from the states."

"What about me?"

"Well…she didn't say it directly, but it's safe to say that you're banished too."

"Even if I weren't, I wouldn't stay behind. I go where you go."-He said while embracing her.

"We have two days to get out of here."-She said as she took in his warmth.

"Ok. So…are we taking Moira?"-He said in a joking manner.

Violet laughed. "She's not a pet. She's staying here."

Moira had been eavesdropping from the other room and chose the perfect moment to pop out.

"I'd very much like to go with you. I doubt Mrs. Harmon would let me help her."

Violet knew that it was true. Her mother wouldn't give Moira a job. Vivien knew that, when push came to shove, Moira's loyalty would always lay with Violet.

"But Moira, what about your family?"-Violet asked.

"You know my mother's been dead for years, Violet. And I don't have anyone else."

"But..."-Violet started.

"No, buts. I am leaving with the both of you and that's final."

"Well, what about the house?"-Violet said.

"What about it?"-Tate retorted.

"It'll be left abandoned."-Violet noted.

Tate thought for a moment and then had a brilliant idea.

"We can give Nora the house."

"Your aunt Nora?"

"Yes! You know how supportive she's always been of us."

"Who's gonna help her with the house, though? It's so big after all."

Moira butt in. "I know who to contact to help her around the house."

"It's settled then. Nora's going to have the house."

"Yes. Except...Moira? Could you stay behind for a while? Just until Tate and I are settled? That way when Tate and I get married, you can bring Nora over with you. You'd make it much easier on her."

"Where _are_ you two going?"-Moira asked.

Tate and Violet shared a look. They knew where it was that they were going. They hadn't spoken a word, but they knew. It was somewhere they could easily go away to and get lost in. Once before they had talked about vacation spots and then talked about places they'd go to if they needed to escape forever.

"You'll see."-Violet said.

"I will, won't I?"-Moira said with a smile.

Without a bigger fuss, Tate, Violet and Moira packed up their things. Some things were packed in boxes and Moira was to send them to their new address…whenever they had a home that was. The next afternoon, Moira drove the lovers to LAX. And so, Tate and Violet got on an airplane towards their new home.

* * *

**A/N: **_So...I'd love to hear your guesses. Where do you think that Violet and Tate are going? ^_^_


End file.
